Gravé sur mon cœur
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Les âmes-sœurs évoquent pas mal de choses et de sujets variés pas vrai ? Dans un monde où les gens sont liés depuis leur naissance, Leo et Takumi, se détestant jusque là, se verront mis ensemble. Malgré leur haine l'un envers l'autre, une relation va-t-elle voir le jour ? Et arriveront-ils à exprimer ce qu'ils cachent au plus profond de leurs cœurs ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.

* * *

 _Gravé sur mon cœur_

 _Ecrit sur mon corps_

 _Tu es mon âme-sœur_

 _Pourtant j'hésite encore_

* * *

Dans ce monde, il existe des âmes sœurs.

Oui c'est assez évident à dire.

Mais que feriez-vous si, par exemple, quelqu'un vous bousculait dans la rue et que le lendemain, vous ayez tout d'un coup son nom marqué sur votre poignet ?

"C'est impossible !" C'est ce que vous vous dîtes sûrement ?

Et pourtant le 20 Septembre xxxx, beaucoup de personnes se sont vues apparaître un nom sur leur poignet et le lendemain qui a suivi, cela a continué et ainsi de suite. Personne n'en connaît l'origine, c'est un peu comme si tout d'un coup les dieux s'étaient dit :

Eh les gars ! Venez, on va foutre le bordel dans le monde des humains ! Attends vous avez quoi ? Un truc qui fait apparaître le nom de son âme sœur ? Ok vous avez carte blanche !

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si vous ne rencontrez pas votre âme sœur pendant vos 15 premières années, le 31 décembre à 00:00 de l'année de vos 15 ans, apparaîtra un nom, vous aurez jusqu'à vos 18 ans pour le trouver après quoi le nom s'effacera. Non, non, pas pour toujours ! Il réapparaîtra quand vous rencontrerez votre âme sœur, cette procédure aide aussi les gens qui ne veulent pas de leur moitié, qui préfère avoir une existence normale, sans se sentir dicté par on-ne-sait-pas-qui. Certains "honneurs" sont donnés aux âmes sœurs. Après un certain rituel équivalent à un mariage, ils peuvent choisir de vivre pour l'éternité. Rien que ça !

Voilà comment cette chose vient foutre le bordel dans la vie de Takumi car que doit-il faire quand le nom qui apparaît n'est autre que celui de Leo, un garçon étant dans sa classe, qui le déteste et qui a déjà une petite amie ?

Les âmes sœurs, sont-elles une révélation de sentiments enfouis au plus profond de nous ou juste le fruit d'une imagination tordue et improbable d'un quelconque dieux ?

Quand doute et réalité se mélange, que faire quand on ne sait plus qui aimer ?

* * *

Mot de l'auteure : 

Et nous voilà repartis pour une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que ce début vous a donné envie de lire la suite, bien que ce soit plus une introduction pour expliquer deux trois trucs qu'autre chose...

Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Fire Emblem, je suis un peu inquiète. Mais cette nouvelle année est faite pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses et de nouveaux genres. Surtout de LeoKumi vu que ça fait trooooop longtemps que j'en lis et que j'en suis fan !

Voilà à bientôt pour la suite !

Kissous

Black-Strange-Stars


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 - Doutes

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

31 décembre, 23H58.

Takumi attendait, avec une certaine impatience, qu'un nom apparaisse sur son poignet. Mais en même temps, il craignait qu'il ne se passe rien. À vrai dire, c'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs personnes d'attendre un jour, deux jours, un mois, sans que rien ne se passe. Ceux-là, au moins, ils avaient une totale liberté mais cela ne faisait pas forcément leur bonheur.

 _00H00_

Un picotement lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, puis cette sensation se propagea dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son poignet droit, où une brûlure se fit ressentir. D'abord saignant comme si quelqu'un l'avait greffé au couteau, il brilla quelques instants avant de redevenir terne et noir, comme un tatouage.

Un nom resplendissait fièrement sur son poignet.

Leo.

Etonné, il cligna des yeux plusieurs et se pinça comme pour se persuader que c'était vrai. Leo ? Comme le Leo qui est dans sa classe ? _Oh mon dieu..._ Pensa-t-il _En plus pas sûr qu'il veuille quitter sa petite amie parfaite pour moi. Il me déteste, cela ne fait aucun doute..._ Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il était légèrement dépité mais c'était vrai. Il enroula un bandage autour de l'écriture, cachant toute trace et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée de la maison où l'attendait sa soeur, Hinoka, impatiente de découvrir qui était l'âme soeur de son frère. Elle déchanta bien vite en voyant la mine renfermée de Takumi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est...?

\- Je...Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

\- Ok. Au fait, Bonne année petit frère !

\- Bonne année Hinoka. Où sont Ryoma et Sakura ?

\- Sakura est avec Elise chez Effie, tu sais comment elles s'adorent, Elise a absolument voulu l'inviter pour qu'elles passent la fin d'année ensemble et Ryoma...Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était chez un ami, je crois. On a aussi reçu une carte postale de Corrin, elle nous souhaite une bonne année.

\- Ok, c'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu rentrer pour les fêtes.

\- Bah, elle est avec son petit ami aux USA, on lui manque, c'est sûr mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait spécialement envie de rentrer...

Si, quand il avait découvert le nom sur son poignet, il s'était sentit amer et en colère, maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de l'étonnement et une envie de connaître plus Leo. C'était d'une certaine manière...horrible. Takumi avait envie de lui parler, de voir son sourire, de le toucher... _Ah ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ça doit être cette histoire d'âme sœur qui m'a troublé. Je devrais arrêter d'y songer._ Pensa-t-il avec désarroi. Il se saisit d'un des livres qu'il avait eu pour noël et se plongea dans sa lecture pour arrêter de penser à Leo.

31 Décembre 23H58

\- Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord !

Leo ferma la porte avec un certain empressement. Pour dire vrai, il était un peu excité de découvrir qui serait son âme sœur. Plus qu'une minute et les doutes envahissait son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas le nom de sa petite amie qui apparaissait mais celui de quelque d'autre, que ferait-il alors ?

 _00H00_

Il attendait quelques secondes sans que rien ne se passe puis un frisson se propagea dans tout son dos, jusqu'à son poignet gauche où une écriture apparue, comme marquée au fer rouge, brillant quelques instants avant de s'éteindre pour laisser un nom.

Trônant fièrement au milieu de son poignet, d'une encre noire.

Takumi.

Takumi ? Il ne connaissait qu'un Takumi dans son entourage. _C'est pas vrai ?_ Pensa-t-il avec amertume. _Ce n'est pas possible...C'est forcément une blague !_ Il enroula un bandage autour de son poignet pour camoufler l'écrit puis il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon où sa soeur l'attendait.

\- Alors ? Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu sais que tu peux tout raconter à ta grande sœur...

\- C'est Takumi.

\- Takumi...Takumi...? Celui qui est dans ta classe ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il piteusement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as encore du temps pour réfléchir.

\- Tu as raison. Où sont Xander et Elise ?

\- Elise est avec Sakura chez Effie et Xander...Chez un ami, il devait voir deux, trois trucs. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Ok.

Son téléphone vibra et il vit que c'était un message de sa petite amie, ils avaient 5 heures de décalage, il n'était pas encore minuit là-bas.

* * *

 **Seira :**

Coucou ! 3 Alors le nom ? :3

 **Leo :**

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolé.

 **Seira :**

Ok, Ok. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler. J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi...

 **Leo :**

Merci.

* * *

Il avait été un peu froid avec elle alors qu'elle était gentille de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais si elle savait que le nom sur son poignet était celui de Takumi, elle péterait un câble. Elle le déteste. _Je me demande ce que fait Takumi...Argh ! Voilà que je me mets à penser à lui._ Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le canapé, sa soeur apporta deux tasses de lait fumantes et ils se mirent à regarder la télé.

1er Janvier 16H

Takumi savait qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher sa sœur qui était à présent chez Elise. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller car il était sûr de croiser Leo et il ne saurait pas quelle attitude aborder. Il se résigna rapidement et sortit de sa maison. Il longea rapidement la rue avant de passer sur un petit chemin traversant un parc menant à la rue de derrière. L'amie de Sakura habitait assez près, aussi elle aurait pu rentrer toute seule mais elle avait demandé à Takumi de venir la chercher. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il frappa à la porte et une jeune femme vînt lui ouvrir, sûrement la sœur aînée de Leo.

\- Bonjour. Tu viens chercher Sakura ? Elle finit de ranger ses affaires, tu peux entrer à l'intérieur si tu veux.

\- Non, non. C'est bon, je vais l'attendre dehors.

\- Okay.

Il attendit là, sans avoir chaud, ni avoir froid non plus. Takumi se félicita presque de ne pas avoir vu Leo.

Presque.

Car à ce moment précis, un garçon apparut au bout de la rue. Il eut envie de rebrousser chemin, voir pire, de partir en courant rien qu'en voyant le blond. Cependant, il devait attendre sa soeur. Il sortit son téléphone juste le temps de vérifier ses messages et quand il le rangea, Leo était à ses côtés. _Foutue ruelle ! Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus longue ?!_ Pensa-t-il avec désespoir et désarroi.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Alors comme ça...Tu...Tu es mon âme sœur ? Dit l'argenté d'un ton hésitant.

\- On dirait bien...Soupira l'autre avec une certaine retenue.

\- Est-ce qu'on devrait...Apprendre à se connaître ? Ou quelque chose du genre...?

\- Je suppose...On fait déjà un bon début, c'est la première discussion civilisée qu'on arrive à échanger.

\- ...C'est vrai.

Ils continuèrent de converser une quinzaine de minutes avant que leurs soeurs respectives n'arrivent. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de repartir chacun vers leurs maisons. Takumi et Leo avaient même échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. _Ca a l'air d'être un bon début ? Mais la situation va-t-elle s'améliorer ? Qu'allons-nous devenir l'un pour l'autre ? Et...Est-ce qu'il va l'annoncer à sa petite amie...? Je sens que cette histoire va me donner mal à la tête..._ Quand il rentra à la maison avec Sakura, il fut surpris de voir son frère avec un autre garçon, blond. Ils parlaient de beaucoup de choses à la fois, la bouteille de vin à demi entamée n'avait pas l'air d'aider. De plus certains de leurs gestes sous-entendaient clairement quels "genres" de relation ils entretenaient.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Sakura à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres, C'est Xander le frère de Elise !

\- Nous ferions mieux de ne pas les gêner, montons en haut récupérer quelques affaires et après...On verra bien.

Le son de la télé presque à fond et l'alcool consommé aida bien les deux à monter sans problème et à redescendre, sac à la main. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison et restèrent là, dans la rue, sans trop savoir où aller.

\- Hinoka aurait pu nous prévenir qu'ils étaient à la maison ! Tu as une idée de chez qui aller ?

\- Eh bien...J'en ai une mais...Je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire.

\- Vas-y...De toute façon, on est plus à ça près...

\- Elise pourrait très bien nous accueillir chez elle, à condition que Camilla et Leo soient d'accord bien sûr.

\- Bah, il n'y a pas meilleure solution de toute manière, alors allons leur demander.

Non, Takumi était bien conscient qu'en acceptant cela, il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Mais au fond, il se disait que cette journée les feraient peut-être se connaître plus ? Et que quelque chose "d'autre" naîtrait d'autre ?

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Alors oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de placer du Ryoma x Xander...;D Bon sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OC...N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, car vraiment ça me motive à avancer !

Kissous

Black-Strange-Stars


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 - Renversement de situation

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

Leo fixa la porte, où se situaient Sakura et Takumi, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils allaient dormir à la maison ? Il était surpris et c'était peu de le dire, indécis, il conduisit son invité jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Bien je vais...Chercher le matelas, attends ici.

\- Ok.

Ils étaient un peu en froid l'un avec l'autre mais aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire et un léger malaise s'était installé entre eux. Leo revint vite.

Sans rien.

\- Désolé...D'habitude, on a plusieurs matelas mais je n'en trouve pas un seul et Elise a l'autre alors...

\- Hum...Okay.

\- Mon lit semble assez grand pour nous deux mais si tu ne veux pas...Je peux toujours dormir à terre...

\- Non !

Takumi avait dit cette phrase trop rapidement, il l'avait sentit. Et quelques rougeurs s'étaient aussitôt installées sur ses joues. Leo semblait tout aussi troublé que lui alors il essaya de passer outre. La soirée continua de se dérouler, ils semblaient s'entendre de mieux en mieux, ils pouvaient presque s'avouer amis...Quelle drôle de situation !

Il y a quelques mois de cela, si on avait dit à Leo qu'il deviendrait ami avec Takumi, il lui aurait ri au nez. C'est bien simple, les deux se détestaient, se méprisaient. Ils se lançaient sans cesse des piques, se défiaient mutuellement mais au final...D'où venait cette haine ? Ce lien entre eux lui avait finalement ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature de Takumi, il était comme lui, ils se ressemblaient, avaient des points communs, se complétaient. Ils auraient juste dus apprendre à se connaître un peu plus l'un et l'autre. _Peu importe, tout ça c'est du passé._ Pensa Leo satisfait. Ils se mirent à parler encore et encore et se couchèrent plutôt tôt car le surlendemain c'était la rentrée.

Se réveillant après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner de bon train avant de se préparer chacun de leur côté. Leo ne savait pas si c'était en rapport avec sa marque d'âme mais maintenant, il se sentait étrangement troublé du fait que Takumi se change a côté de lui. De certaines envies lui venait, l'air de la chambre devient soudainement plus étouffant et il décida d'aller dans la salle de bain en premier. Il était embarrassé d'avoir ce genre de pensée...Il ferma les yeux et décida de se calmer puis il finit de se préparer, rejoint entre-temps par Takumi. Il l'observa à travers le miroir, regardant ses longs cheveux argents, il avait envie de passer sa main à travers et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'écarta alors, pas plus gêné que Takumi qui avait les joues rouges. Il le surprit soudainement en le prenant dans ses bras. Leo, pas très habitué à ce genre d'initiatives, resserra quand même l'étreinte. Ce fut comme un choc qui se déclencha en eux, la première fois que lui et son âme sœur avait ce genre de contact un peu plus charnel, intime, Leo se sentit apaisé, calmé, d'une telle manière qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir ressentit cela avant. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et passèrent le reste de la journée à étudier.

2 Janvier 19h

Il était tard alors Takumi espérait retrouver son frère dans un état plus décent. Avec Leo qui les avait accompagnés sur le trajet du retour, le chemin lui sembla encore moins long. Il se sentait étrange vis à vis du blond, des sentiments lui envahissaient le cœur et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la plupart, juste sur un : l'amour. Sakura rentra en premier dans la maison, comme si elle leur laissait un dernier moment en tête à tête. Ils allaient se revoir demain, c'était sûr, mais Takumi avait l'impression que c'était dans des éternités, surtout qu'il ne savait pas dans quelles conditions ils allaient se retrouver. Avec sa petite amie revenue, la situation risquait d'être plus tendue que jamais et avec Leo tiraillé entre sa petite amie et son âme sœur... Voulant lui dire au revoir comme il fallait, l'argenté déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre, doux, aérien, tendre, amoureux. Quelque chose se déclencha alors, une réaction beaucoup plus forte que celle d'une simple étreinte, le nom sur son poignet le brûla un peu mais pas vraiment d'une manière douloureuse, plus comme un picotement pour signaler un renforcement d'âme. Son cœur lui, semblait danser la samba e il sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre.

\- Bon, à demain, Leo !

\- À demain !

Quand il rentra, il découvrit Hinoka, Sakura et Ryoma assis dans le salon, buvant de l'eau, son grand frère semblait en bien meilleur état qu'hier et Xander avait disparu. À peine Takumi eut enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau que Sakura lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Ils allaient, semblait-il, entreprendre une discussion familiale, discussion qu'il n'aimait pas trop, il ne s'y sentait jamais à l'aise... Poussant un long soupir, il s'installa à la table.

\- Alors petit-frère ? C'est lui ton âme sœur ? C'est pour cela que tu semblais si dépité avant-hier mais heureusement, vous avez l'air repartis sur de bonnes bases ! S'exclama Hinoka, plutôt joyeuse.

\- Euh...Oui.

Déjà mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet, il préféra rediriger la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs récents et décida de questionner son frère.

\- Ryoma, que s'est-t-il passé hier ?

\- ?!...Comment...

\- On est passés à la maison. Grand frère, tu étais avec Xander ? C'est ça ? Demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

\- C'est...correct. Mais qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?

\- Eh bien...Hum...

\- Je vais vous laisser, il me reste encore des choses à préparer pour demain.

\- Okay, bonne nuit Takumi !

Montant dans sa chambre, il prépara ses vêtements ainsi que ses affaires de cours avant de tomber comme une masse sur son lit. Il se sentait étrangement épuisé et s'endormit très vite...

Il se réveilla le lendemain et fila prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Il était tôt mais son frère n'était déjà plus à la maison, la société familiale lui prenait tout son temps, surtout en ce moment, où un contrat important semblait se négocier. L'argenté s'habilla assez vite, prit son sac puis il brancha son téléphone et choisit un morceau au hasard avant de se hâter vers le bus. C'est donc avec ''Not Thinking of you'' de ''The Royal'' que débuta sa journée.

Le lycée lui sembla bien différent de d'habitude, mais peu lui importait. Il voulait juste retrouver Leo. Il voulait juste...

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et il découvrit don âme sœur toujours collé à sa petite-amie. Quand celui-ci l'aperçut, un sourire arrogant se dressa sur son visage puis il se mit à rire avec ses amis, il se moquait de lui. Si il fut blessé, il n'en montra rien, le baiser d'hier ne semblait être plus qu'un souvenir. _Qu'espérais-je exactement ? Comment ai-je pu être assez idiot pour penser que cela allait changer quelque chose ?!_ Pensa-t-il, énervé contre lui-même. La marque d'âme sembla alors être douloureuse mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, même lorsqu'il sentit le regard pesant de Leo sur lui, il savait que l'autre ressentait aussi cette brûlure. Il se lancèrent des piques, s'insultaient ou s'ignoraient mais intérieurement, ça le tuait. À la place des insultes, il aurait préféré des mots doux et le voir avec cette fille...Ça le rendait fou.

La journée passa très lentement. Oboro et Hinata semblaient voir qu'il n'allait pas bien et avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait. Quand l'heure de la délivrance sonna, Takumi se sentit soulagé et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, si il avait été un peu plus vite, peut-être n'aurait-il pas entendu la phrase de Leo ?

\- Moi ? Être avec lui ?! Non mais vous plaisantez ! Je l'ai jamais aimé en quoique ce soit et je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être avec lui !

Mortifié, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il rentra chez lui, en courant à la place de prendre le bus et fini par arriver trempé mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était trop blessé pour ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre. Il avait envie de crier sa haine et son désarroi ; de hurler sa peine et son incompréhension mais il n'en ferait rien. Il était seul à la maison, ses sœurs, toujours en cours et son frère...Sûrement encore à la société. Il ne pouvait même pas croire que Leo a fait ça, a dit ça ! Sa marque d'âme le brûla encore plus, tandis que des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues. On sonna à la porte et bien qu'il n'ait pas envie d'ouvrir, il décida d'y aller quand même. Essuyant rageusement les gouttes qui avaient coulé, il ouvrit et eut la surprise de découvrir Leo.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Barres-toi, j'ai pas envie de te voir. Siffla-t-il froid et tranchant.

\- Takumi...S'il te plaît...Je suis désolé...Écoute, on devrait parler...

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Voilà un deuxième chapitre de bouclé, la suite arrive bientôt ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, désolé que les chapitres soient aussi court ! ^^' N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et de recevoir des commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer...C'est vraiment super. Donc voilà à bientôt !

Kissous

Black-Strange-Stars


	4. Chapitre 3

_Review :_

 _planetmoon : Ah bon ? Heureuse que ça t'intrigue alors xD_

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Révélation

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

\- Je suis désolé...Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, agir comme ça...

Même à ses oreilles, sa propre voix avait un accent désespéré, il l'était. Il se sentait idiot, il n'aurait jamais dû blesser Takumi. Il s'en voulait réellement. Il voyait ses yeux rouges, il avait pleuré, sûrement. Ils étaient liés, d'une manière telle qu'ils ressentaient les émotions de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Nous sommes...reliés, fais pour aller ensemble, même si ce n'est pas volontaire. On devrait...l'avouer aux autres...

\- ''On'' ?! Moi j'étais prêt, il aurait suffit d'un signe, d'une parole et je t'aurais sauté dans les bras, parce que maintenant je t'aime, alors s'il te plaît, barres-toi.

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, là, juste comme ça et lui dire les quatre vérités mais il ne faisait que de le blesser. Lui qui était plutôt doué avec les mots d'habitude, l'amour lui faisait perdre la tête et tourner en bourrique. Il se sentait déçu mais...D'une certaine manière, il comprenait.

\- Oh et, pas la peine de revenir me voir tant que t'auras pas mis au clair tes sentiments, ni même de m'approcher.

\- ...D'accord.

Il pensait qu'il comprenait Takumi mais...N'était-ce pas un peu trop ? En tout cas, il se sentait rejeté, ça faisait mal et sa marque d'âme le brûla vivement, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur ; aussitôt rejoint par son aimé. Puis, il partit, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester ici davantage.

Le lendemain, il fit comme il l'avait dit. Il ne l'approcha pas, resta à distance et se contenta de l'observer. Takumi dans toute sa splendeur, avec son rire qui résonnait à ses oreilles, un son inconnu et familier à la fois qui le faisait se sentir merveilleusement bien. Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude était étrange, comme si il n'était pas tout à fait sincère,il avait l'impression que l'argenté souffrait. Peut-être était-ce juste le manque qui le faisait s'imaginer des choses ou peut-être, au contraire, qu'il avait raison. Il n'aurait pu dire laquelle des deux hypothèses était vraie. Il essaya d'agir le plus naturellement possible mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors à midi, il demanda à sa petite amie de le rejoindre sur le toit.

\- Seira...Cela ne peut plus continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, Leo ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, non ? Et tant que c'est comme ça, tout va bien.

\- Eh bah justement, ça ne va pas parce que je ne t'aime pas enfin, je ne t'aime plus, désolé.

Elle se recula alors, la mine choquée, blessée, tellement que cela aurait pu être pareil si il l'avait giflée. Elle se mit à pleurer, désarmé, Leo ne savait plus quoi faire mais il tiendrait sa résolution. _Comme dit le proverbe, mieux vaut mieux être giflé par la vérité qu'embrassé par un mensonge._ Pensa-t-il, un peu amer. Il se sentait mal de lui infliger ça mais il voulait être avec Takumi, sans se cacher, sans avoir des attaches ou des problèmes, peu importe l'avis des gens, ceux qui le soutiendront, le soutiendront et ceux qui le laisseront, le laisseront, c'était simple. Seira partit du toit ou plutôt s'enfuit du toit, seul alors, il s'assit et observa les nuages, pensif. Il rejoignit sa classe quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, son ancienne petite amie n'était même pas là, peut-être avait-elle quitté l'école ?

\- Eh bien, princesse n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna Niles, surpris.

\- Seira ? Non et je doute qu'on la revoit avec nous.

\- ...?

\- On n'est plus ensemble.

\- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec quelqu'un en particulier ? Du genre Ta-

La sonnerie interrompit les dires de Odin. _Juste à temps !_ Pensa Leo en soupirant de soulagement. Même si il savait que c'était seulement partie remise et que ses deux amis n'hésiteraient pas à le cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit à a place, l'une des plus proches de la fenêtre et se mit à scruter le ciel, encore. Il voulait oublier un peu la salle de classe étouffante et pleine de bruit, attendant l'arrivé du professeur, mais aussi il voulait arrêter de penser un peu à Takumi, situé juste devant lui, à sa droite.

\- Alors, Leo ? Reprit Odin, tandis qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors avec Takumi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Continua Niles, en accord commun avec Odin.

\- ...R-

 **« On devrait...l'avouer aux autres... »**

C'est vrai...Il l'avait assuré à Takumi alors, il devait maintenant mettre en œuvre ses paroles. Sûrement que l'argenté lui en voudrait si il ne disait rien et si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, quand le ferait-il ? Il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face un peu et assumer le fait qu'ils s'aimaient.

\- C'est vrai...Il se passe quelque chose. Soupira Leo. Takumi, c'est mon âme sœur...

\- Ah ! Je l'avais parié ! Niles...

\- Oui, Oui...On réglera cela après. Leo, ce n'est pas vraiment tout pas vrai ?

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter dans un café, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas rester dans la rue et vu que l'histoire semblait être un peu longue...Bien qu'intrigué par la nature de leur pari, il acquiesça et commença à tout raconter. Parler à ses deux amis, lui fit du bien, il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules, un petit poids, mais un poids quand même. Ils finirent leur boisson en même temps que le récit. Les deux auditeurs hochèrent la tête, entendus. Ayant payé leur addition, ils levèrent tous les trois et continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au croisement habituel où ils devaient se séparer.

\- À demain.

\- À demain.

\- Au fait, Leo, si j'avais un conseil pour vous deux ce serait : Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, vous vous aimez tous les deux alors allez-y franchement.

\- D'accord...?

\- Bye, bye !

C'est sur ce sage discours de fin que Odin et Niles s'en allèrent, en faisant un dernier signe de main, ils disparurent au coin de la rue.

Laissé seul, Leo émit un soupir, encore un, avant de reprendre sa route. Ils avaient sûrement raison après tout mais bon...Ce n'était pas si simple...

4 Janvier 15h30

La fin des cours sonnait, Takumi jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Leo qui s'en allait, suivi de ses deux amis...Quel était leur nom déjà...? Hum...Odin et Niles ? Il ramassa lui aussi ses affaires et se dirigea vers le club d'archerie.

\- Dis, dis ! Tu as entendu ça ? Seira n'est apparemment pas venue des cours tout l'après-midi !

\- Ah bon ? Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Son petit ami l'aurait plaqué ! Elle a passé tout l'après-midi à l'infirmerie à pleurer...

\- La pauvre...

 _Leo a rompu avec sa petite-amie ?_ Pensa Takumi, étonné, en entendant la conversation des deux filles. Il se sentit immédiatement soulagé, heureux... C'était une véritable opportunité, ils pouvaient à présent être ensembles sans que rien ne les empêche. À part le jugement des autres bien sur...Être gay était plutôt mal vu par la société et cela créait en lui une peur incommensurable...

Il existait un troisième type d'âme sœur à part celles qui se retrouvaient et pouvaient devenir éternelles, et celles qui préféraient ne jamais se retrouver. C'était des gens liés, du même sexe ou alors n'ayant pas le même niveau social ou même étant drastiquement opposés, à qui on refusait leur amour. Ce genre de personne, souvent, s'enfuyait avec leur âme sœur et leurs proches ne les revoyaient jamais mais il y en avait des qui, plus dociles, acceptait le traitement qu'on appelait ''la rupture'', qui forçait le contrat et le brisait. Mais les conséquences pour les deux étaient, la plupart du temps, terribles. Comme amputés d'une partie de leur âme, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes, comme vidés d'une partie de leur cœur, de plusieurs émotions.

Takumi essayait de se rassurer, se disant que cela ne lui arriverait pas, il était effrayé. Pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, il enfila sa tenue, prit son arc et se mit à tirer sur les cibles. Cela le calma un peu.

\- Takumi !

\- Oboro, Hinata, que faites-vous encore là ?

Il disait cela mais était, en réalité, heureux de les voir. Il n'aura pas aimé ruminer, seul, ses pensées. Les deux lui demandèrent d'aller se changer, ce qu'il fit, par ailleurs, après avoir rangé son matériel. Il attrapa son sac et sortit du bâtiment où l'attendait ses deux amis.

\- On avait besoin de te parler.

\- C'est à propos de ton âme sœur. Est-ce que c'est...Leo ?

\- …!

\- Ah, je vois qu'on a visé juste ! Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Raconte-nous tout !

Takumi, bien qu'un peu réticent, se mit à leur expliquer tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route. Il raconta de A à Z, n'essayant d'oublier aucun détail. Il était, finalement, plutôt content de leur raconter. Cela sonnait comme un premier pas dans l'officialisation de leur relation avec Leo. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils puissent se parler à nouveau...La dernier fois, il était tellement blessé que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir dit tout ça et voulait en parler à Leo au plus vite mais...Face à face.

\- ...Et voilà.

\- Okay, bon à mon avis, c'est une histoire qui va un peu loin...Vous semblez compliquer les choses chacun de votre côté !

\- Je pense qu'il faut avant tout que vous vous parliez, on devrait pouvoir vous trouver un arrangement.

\- Eh bien...D'accord.

Takumi consentit à accepter l'aide de ses amis. En espérant qu'il ne le regrette pas...

* * *

Mot de l'auteure : 

Et voici la troisième partie de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré la durée des chapitres qui est à peu près toujours la même...(1600 mots et des bananes, ce que je ne trouve pas assez...) Par rapport au nombre de chapitre, je pense en faire une dizaine, peut-être plus mais il faudra faire tenir le scénario jusque là ! XD J'ai remarqué que quelques personnes suivaient la fiction alors merci ! Cela me ferait encore plus plaisir si vous me donniez vos avis histoire de m'améliorer ou de voir un peu vos points de vue mais après ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! ^^ Désolée du retard mais les vacances ont été assez mouvementées et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. La suite arrivera normalement dimanche prochain si il n'y a aucun imprévu.

Kissous

Black-Strange-Stars


	5. Chapitre 4

_Juste avant de commencer, je voudrais juste remercier l0vely-yaoi sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être pas été poster aujourd'hui, tu m'as vraiment motivé alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre qui a mis si longtemps à être réécrit !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Légère réconciliation.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite-amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

Mais où étaient donc Odin et Niles ? Il avait suffit qu'il s'absente deux minutes et les deux avaient déjà disparus. Il tiqua, agacé, avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe.

\- Oboro, Hinata ! / Odin, Niles !

Leo s'arrêta devant la porte, surpris de voir Takumi, à ses côtés. Dans la salle, il vit alors ses deux amis accompagnés de ceux de l'argenté en train de parler et de rire joyeusement et à grand bruit. C'était un peu étrange de voir ces deux groupes jamais ensemble agir comme de vieux amis mais voyant les deux âmes-sœurs ainsi dans l'encadrement, ils se séparèrent sur un dernier fou rire avant de rejoindre leur ami respectif. Le blond, pour sa part, avait un cours restant de littérature avec ses deux compagnons tandis que l'archer avait fini. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'ailleurs de quitter l'établissement.  
Quand la toute fin des cours sonna enfin, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à se mettre en chemin.

\- Hey Leo, on a reçu une invitation à la fête de Flora et Felicia ! S'exclama joyeusement Odin tandis que le concerné fronça les sourcils, sentant le coup venir.

\- Doooonc, tu dois venir aussi ! Poursuivit Niles avec un sourire entendu à l'adresse de son complice.

\- En plus, Takumi vient ! Finirent-ils d'un ton ferme qui n'était pas discutable.

\- Bien. Soupira-t-il en sentant une dispute compliquée venir si il refusait.

Enjoués, ses deux compagnons continuèrent leur chemin sans vraiment attendre Leo qui se fit apostropher par un professeur ou plutôt un surveillant ? Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom du personnage.

\- Hé, tu es bien dans la classe de Takumi pas vrai ?

\- Euh...oui ?

\- Occupe toi d'aller fermer le dojo où il s'entraîne en ce moment. Merci !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit et lui lança les clés puis disparut sans demander son reste. _Alors comme ça, Takumi pratique un sport ? Je me demande bien lequel ?_ Pensa-t-il légèrement rêveur. Il chercha du regard le bâtiment avant de le trouver, un peu à l'écart des autres. Sa démarche fut plutôt rapide, il était en quelque sorte impatient et en même temps stressé de découvrir son âme-sœur dans son activité. Il poussa un soupir pour chasser les doutes quand il se retrouva devant la porte. Encore deux pas, un pas...Il l'ouvrit. Un silence régnait troublé seulement par des bruits de vent et de flèches qui atteignaient leurs cibles.  
Alors c'était ça sa pratique : le tir à l'arc, il devait s'avouer que cela lui allait bien. Takumi, vêtu d'un kimono négligemment mit, tenait un arc à la main, quelques fines gouttes de sueur tombaient le long de son visage avant d'aller se cacher derrière son vêtement où l'on pouvait entrapercevoir un corps fin mais un peu musclé. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en sa queue de cheval habituelle et sa concentration était telle qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'intrus qui le détaillait sans gêne. Pendant un instant, Leo oublia presque la raison de sa visite tellement la scène était captivante, tellement Takumi était captivant, et ce fut à contrecœur qu'il interrompit sa contemplation et celle de l'argenté.

\- Takumi.

5 janvier 17h

Takumi se rendit au dojo, dans l'espoir d'y trouver détente et réconfort. La porte fut franchie très vite puis il se dirigea aux vestiaires où il se changea en deux minutes top chrono, avant de se saisir de son arc et de tirer sur les cibles. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans ce club et le temps des gagnants semblaient bien loin, les rares qui y étaient encore, ne s'entraînaient, hélas, que très peu si bien que le bâtiment avait presque été abandonné et avait perdu de sa splendeur d'antan. L'argenté aurait bien voulu le faire revivre et y attiré du monde mais c'est avec une grimace sur le visage qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas très doué pour les interactions sociales, les gens le trouvaient même désagréable parfois. En repensant à la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé et aux remarques blessantes que les autres avaient toujours fait sur lui, il poussa un profond soupir, sans Oboro et Hinata, il serait sûrement resté seul, en s'intéressant au passé de Leo, il avait découvert, par sa sœur, que ce dernier avait été comme lui, ils se ressemblaient vraiment.

Cette constatation le fit sourire assez ironiquement, tellement le destin lui semblait si stupide et calculateur à l'instant même. Sans ça, ils n'auraient jamais commencé à se rapprocher, seraient toujours resté éloigné l'un de l'autre, s'insultant, se détestant. Leo aurait fini avec Seira ou une quelconque autre personne et lui aurait sûrement fini avec...Avec qui en fait ? Il n'arrivait plus à voir un avenir avec qui que ce soit d'autre que le blond, cela l'agaçait profondément et pourtant, en même temps, cela le rassurait. Il se concentra sur sa pratique et vida son esprit, ne voulant plus être perturbé à nouveau par ses pensées. Le bruit du vent qui sifflait à son oreille, le bruit des flèches qui se s'ancraient dans la cible, tout cela étaient des bruits très reposants. Il fit une pause pour boire un coup, il était en sueur, avant de récupérer les flèches puis de reprendre.

\- Takumi.

Depuis quand était-il là ? L'archer ne le savait pas du tout. La déconcentration soudaine lui fit perdre malencontreusement son équilibre et la flèche qu'il venait de tirer décrivit un vol plané avant de se ficher dans le mur. Il se retourna vers le gêneur, le fixant, ses cheveux blonds ne portaient pas son ruban habituel et ses yeux le fixaient d'un air...spécial ? La lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte se reflétait sur toute sa silhouette, le cadre était réellement magnifique, Leo était magnifique. Quand il réalisa qu'il venait de faire cette constatation, même dans sa tête, il se mit à rougir furieusement et baissa le regard aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

\- Oh euh, un surveillant m'a demandé de fermer le dojo. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du tir à l'arc. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire tout à fait charmant et adorable.

\- ...J'en fais depuis mes 9 ans, ça m'est venu un peu comme une passion...Je vais me changer, on rentre ensemble ?

\- D'accord.

Takumi s'étonna lui-même de sa soudaine spontanéité, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire avant de rougir davantage. Il se changea tout aussi rapidement et prit son sac. Leo l'attendait dehors, il ferma à clé la porte derrière lui puis lui confia la clé vu qu'il était membre du club. Le chemin du retour fut plutôt apaisant, ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi sans reparler du fait qu'ils soient des âmes-sœurs. Le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient sauta encore aux yeux de l'argenté mais cette fois-ci, il ne se posa pas davantage de question, il constata juste avec plaisir et joie. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent même mais cela ne les dérangea pas non plus, ils se contentaient de parler, le cœur en fête, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ce moment-là.

\- Bon...au revoir ? Tu...tu viens à la fête de demain ?

\- Oui, toi aussi ?

\- Ouais, à demain alors Leo !

\- À demain Takumi.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Oui, oui, je sais, désolée du retard. J'ai failli abandonner cette fic car perdre ma clé USB (avec toutes les données qu'elles contenaient notamment les deux prochains chapitres) m'a dégoûtée littéralement. Je savais plus quoi écrire, j'avais perdu ma motivation et puis finalement pendant une heure de voyage, mes écouteurs vissés à mes oreilles et le message d'un ou d'une lectrice (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas XD) qui m'ont particulièrement inspirée donc me revoilà avec ce quatrième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive et fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 – Retrouvailles mouvementées

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

5 janvier, 17h45

Alors qu'ils se quittaient, Takumi se stoppa net, Leo, intrigué, le fixa, arrêté lui aussi. Le téléphone de l'archer sonnait, alors il décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« _Takumi…Tu es où là… ?_ »

La voix de sa sœur tremblait tellement qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître, c'était comme si…il était arrivé quelque chose…Un mauvais pressentiment envahit l'argenté et ses poings se serrèrent, le blond, l'ayant remarqué, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Hinoka ? Je suis sur le chemin de retour pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« _Je…on est pas à la maison, il faut..il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital…Il y a eu…Oh mon dieu !..._ »

Pendant de longues minutes, la rousse ne dit rien de plus et le silence était seulement troublé par ses sanglots, Takumi finit par réagir et aussitôt commença à perdre son sang-froid.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé ? »

« _…C'est…C'est Corrin…Elle était de retour vers la maison avec Silas, ils voulaient nous faire une surprise et au détour d'une ruelle, alors que le feu était rouge, un camion a continué sa route et…Silas l'a vu et a essayé d'écarter Corrin mais c'était trop tard, ils sont tous les deux en salle d'opération, on en sait pas plus juste qu'elle est dans un meilleur état que Silas, il…il s'est pris le camion de plein fouet…rejoins-nous dès que possible…_ »

L'appel coupa, dérouté, Takumi était trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit, il s'effondra au sol, sans même qu'il ait vu quoique ce soit de l'accident, des visions imaginaires traversèrent son esprit, Corrin, sa sœur, et Silas, son, malgré tout, ami et presque demi-frère, renversés sur le bitume dans des mares de sang avec les corps tordus de toute part, ces personnes qu'il chérissait tant avec qui ils s'étaient, pourtant, disputé juste avant leur départ et n'avait eu le temps de se réconcilier. _Faîtes qu'ils soient en vie…_ Pria-t-il intérieurement, au sol.

Il se sentait pitoyable mais n'arrivait pas à faire un geste, les phrases de sa sœur se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Leo, affolé, s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le lien qui les unissait lui fit sentir, en à peine un toucher, toutes les sensations éprouvés par Takumi, il ressentit alors la même douleur, tristesse, bien qu'ils ne connaissaient ces personnes, il parvint cependant à garder son esprit, le ressenti étant quand même moins fort que l'original. Il serra dans ses bras l'argenté, qui se laissait faire et pleura aussi quand il sentit des larmes mouiller son cou. Puis, parce qu'il se devait d'être là et de soutenir son âme-sœur, il le releva et le laissa s'appuyer sur lui, il l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôpital, difficilement mais sûrement.

Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent, sans grande surprise, leurs deux grandes sœurs, petites sœurs et grands frères respectifs, chacun soutenant l'autre dans la peine qu'ils traversaient. Sakura et Elise pleuraient et se réconfortaient l'une et l'autre comme si elles connaissaient toutes deux les blessés. Ryoma était effondré. Cela se voyait autant physiquement que moralement. Il était assis, le visage fermé, Xander à ses côtés lui parlait, lui tirant un léger étirement de lèvres parfois. Hinoka et Camilla vinrent à leur rencontre et ils se firent étreindre par les deux à leur grande surprise, cependant, ils ne refusèrent pas l'étreinte, réconfortante et apaisante pour leurs cœurs. Puis ils s'assirent.

\- Takumi...puis-je..te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi...pourquoi Ryoma est aussi effondré ? Vous l'êtes tous et c'est normal mais j'ai l'impression que c'est différent pour lui...

\- Je...ne connais pas tous les détails mais...avant que Corrin et Silas ne partent, ils ont eu une terrible dispute. Je crois que c'était à propos de leur avenir ; il voulait qu'ils reprennent dans la société familiale mais eux...enfin surtout elle...ne voulait pas et n'en démordait pas. Ils sont partis le jour suivant leur dispute et depuis, ils ne se sont pas trop parlés. Ryoma s'en veut beaucoup pour ça et je sais que Corrin aussi mais je pense que l'idée que cette dispute soit leur dernier contact lui fait mal.

\- Espérons qu'elle s'en sorte vite alors...

\- Oui...espérons-le.

Ils restèrent là pendant de longues heures, rongés par l'attente des résultats. Takumi la tête sur l'épaule de Leo, ils se parlaient calmement. Surtout le blond parlait. Il comblait le vide dans le cœur de l'argenté, l'apaisait, calmait ses peurs tout en caressant ses longs cheveux. Et il se dit que, malgré tout, il était heureux que son âme-sœur soit là à ses côtés.

6 janvier, 1h52

Corrin ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Mais en y pensant bien, tout son corps la tirait de la même façon. Où était-elle ? On aurait dit un hôpital mais...pourquoi ? Que faisait-elle là ? Ses souvenirs étaient si flous...

Ah c'est vrai. Ils rentraient à la maison, impatiente de revoir sa famille, elle le pressait un peu.

 _Le piéton passe au vert, ils avancent._

 _Une lumière. C'est...des phares. Une voiture. Elle est là._

 _Elle nous a fauché et Silas l'a...poussée._

Silas...Silas ! Il allait bien ? Où était-il ?

Une infirmière arriva. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, elle repartit en sens inverse et revint un peu plus tard accompagnée d'un médecin. Corrin regarda un instant par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, était-on au début, au milieu, à la fin ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? À quel hôpital était-elle exactement ? Sa famille savait-elle qu'elle était là ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle n'en voulut poser qu'une seule. Mais sa bouche était tellement pâteuse qu'elle ne put rien dire d'ailleurs l'infirmière lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un sourire doux. Après avoir vidé le verre d'une traite, elle se sentit un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé mademoiselle ?

\- Je...oui. Mais comment va Silas ? Où est-il ?

\- Il a été assez chanceux. Vous avez subi bien moins de blessures que lui mais maintenant il va mieux. Il est en vie.

Il ne dit rien de plus et finit par lui faire deux-trois examens dans un silence plat qu'elle n'osait pas interrompre. Elle sentait bien qu'elle ne tirait rien de plus de l'homme. Il était en vie. C'était déjà ça. Elle avait tellement peur que par sa faute il soit...il soit...Si il ne l'avait pas poussée, il aurait pu l'éviter.

 _Mais tu ne t'en serais pas aussi bien sortie. À l'heure qu'il est, tu serais peut-être encore au bloc ou même, qui sait, morte._ Lui souffle sa conscience.

Et elle sait qu'elle a raison. Elle doit tellement à Silas et elle l'aime tellement. Il l'a acceptée telle qu'elle était, avait toujours été là pour elle et lui avait tant donné. Il n'y avait que lui. Que lui. Elle voulait tellement le voir maintenant, s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était sa putain de chambre. Elle soupira. La même dame que précédemment revint dans sa chambre.

\- Excusez-moi ? Quelle jour et quelle heure sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes le 6 janvier et il est actuellement 2h03. Vos proches se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour vous, ils étaient effondrés de vous savoir ainsi. Ils sont restés jusqu'à la fermeture. Je pense les avoir entendu dire qu'ils reviendront demain matin.

\- Merci...Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur l'état de Silas, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle esquissa un sourire léger et amusé, l'air de dire ''ah, les jeunes et les amours'' avant de reprendre un visage un peu plus fermé mais pas pour autant froid ou dur.

\- Ils ont eu du mal au bloc. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang avec ses fractures multiples, il avait plusieurs traumatismes et une hémorragie interne au cerveau qu'il a fallu opérer d'urgence, son cœur a failli lâcher trois fois. Par miracle, son dos était indemne, par contre, ses côtes étaient brisées et ses poumons touchés ainsi que quelques autres organes. Il a passé de longues heures au bloc mais ils ont réussi à le sauver. D'ailleurs il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Chambre 56 à votre droite. S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Était-ce un encouragement à y aller ? Elle ne savait pas mais cela résonna dans sa tête. 56. À droite. Au même étage et chambre voisine donc ? Elle se leva assez difficilement et, s'aidant du mur, elle se hissa, boitillant à moitié, jusque dans le couloir. Elle regarda alors le numéro de sa porte. 53. C'était vraiment proche. Traverser le couloir ne fut pas une chose aisée mais elle y arriva et finalement, en ouvrant la porte, son cœur fit un bond. Silas était là et malgré les multiples bandages sur tout son corps, il était réveillé et la fixait. Sans le vouloir, l'émotion l'a pris à la gorge et elle s'élança dans ses bras, oubliant sa jambe blessée.

Ils avaient été si chanceux. Ils étaient vivants. Encore en ce jour. Après cet accident.

\- Oh Silas, je suis tellement désolée...

\- Pourquoi tu...t'excuses...?

Il toussota légèrement signe que, lui aussi, sa gorge devait être sèche, d'où sa voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. Il resserra sa prise sur Corrin, calmant ses sanglots déchirants et pourtant si heureux. Heureux parce qu'ils étaient en vie. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, plein de douceur, savourant le fait qu'elle soit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Rien qu'à l'idée que tu aurais pu être plus blessée ou même...morte, je me sens mal. Je suis heureux de t'avoir évité un tant soit peu de finir dans mon état...

\- Silas...

\- Tu es la plus précieuse et important à mes yeux, n'oublies jamais que je t'aime et que je serais prêt à mourir pour toi.

\- J'espère que tu ne le feras jamais, pour moi aussi tu es le plus important. Je t'aime aussi Silas et rien que de te savoir blessé me rendait folle d'inquiétude.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis la laissa s'allonger à côté de lui, dans ses bras, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était leurs retrouvailles à eux, leur moment. Là, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient heureux tout simplement. Et auraient pu ne pas l'être.

Un accident. Des morts. Tout peut arriver très vite. Et c'est dur de faire face à la perte d'un être aimé. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Soutenez-les.

6 janvier, 10h

L'hôpital les avait appelé dès le matin pour leur annoncer que les patients étaient réveillés. Aussitôt, ils s'étaient habillés et précipités. À la hâte, l'archer envoya un message à Leo disant qu'ils y retournaient puis monta rapidement dans la voiture que son frère conduisait.

De son côté, Leo, en recevant le message, se dit qu'il voulait y retourner aussi. Il voulait revoir Takumi encore aujourd'hui, lui parler...Dans le salon, il retrouva sans surprise sa famille au complet, tous au courant, et prêts à partir.

Les médecins et infirmiers avaient accepté qu'elle reste avec Silas et elle en était vraiment soulagée...Se savoir séparée de lui alors qu'il était toujours convalescent la rendait inquiète, si bien qu'elle oubliait qu'elle était elle-même blessée...Elle s'était rallongée à ses côtés, fixant tendrement leurs deux poignets où figuraient le nom de l'un et de l'autre. Ils avaient été longtemps amis d'enfance, meilleurs amis. À la base, ils sortaient chacun de leur côté avec différentes personnes mais ce jour où la marque était apparue et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait compris que, depuis le départ, ça n'avait été, et ne pouvait être, que lui.

Sa famille entrèrent alors dans la chambre d'hôpital, presque tous émus jusqu'aux larmes, surtout Sakura qui se jeta sur eux, suivie de près par Hinoka. Takumi s'approcha lui aussi du lit et, finalement, se hissa avec eux dans l'étreinte. Ryoma resta là, les bras ballants avant que Corrin ne relève les yeux et lui face signe de venir. Dès lors, il les enserra tous les quatre dans ses bras.

Restés à la porte, leurs âmes-soeurs observaient, attendris, ces retrouvailles familiales si émouvantes. Elise fut la première à faire un pas et se jeta vers eux. Camilla hésita un peu plus mais finit par suivre sa petite soeur. Leo se dirigea surtout du côté de Takumi et se joignit quand même à eux. Quant à Xander, il réfléchit un instant à une chose qui le chiffonait.

D'accord, c'est bien beau les retrouvailles et tout. Il avait un bien mauvais pressentiment...Il était heureux pour Ryoma. Le fait de l'avoir vu autant affecté lui avait fait du mal et il avait tenté de le soutenir au mieux alors le voir autant euphorique, il se sentait de même.

 _Cependant...l'auteur de l'accident avait-il été trouvé ?_

 _Et cet accident...était-il si "accidentel" que ça ?_

Il chassa au loin ses pensées et se rejoignit son âme-soeur dans cette mêlée tendre et affectueuse, en se disant qu'il ne se faisait que des idées, qu'il pensait trop...

Ou peut-être...pas assez ?

6 janvier 12h

Ils quittaient finalement l'hôpital. Pendant deux heures, ils s'étaient occupés des deux blessés, leur avaient fait la conversation et présenté leurs âmes-soeurs. Tout s'était tellement bien passé que les mauvais pressentiments avaient fondu telle neige au soleil. Takumi et Leo devait bien rejoindre leurs voitures respectives mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. _Arg...nous voilà devenus inséparables..._ Pensèrent-ils l'un et l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire pour un au revoir, ou pas trop quoi faire alors, finalement, Leo se pencha vers Takumi et, de sa propre initiative, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent, hésitants, un sourire un peu maladroit sur les lèvres.

\- On se voit à la fête ce soir ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai...avec tout ça, j'avais oublié la fête...

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Comme ça...on pourra...faire le trajet ensemble...? Proposa Leo, de légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

\- Oui pourquoi pas !

\- Cool, je serais là à 20h !

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers sa famille et de s'engouffrer vers la voiture. Takumi se dirigea à son tour vers la sienne et ils rentrèrent à la maison tranquillement. Une fois arrivés, Ryoma s'eclipsa, ayant reçu un coup de fil tandis que le reste de la famille se mettait à table, paisibles, heureux. Sans savoir que la soirée réservait encore des surprises. Et que c'était le début d'un long conflit.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Je sais que je suis restée inactive assez longtemps sur cette fanfiction...Mais bon déjà, j'essayais de repartir et je n'avais plus rien. Malgré les encouragements à poursuivre, je me suis dit que, tant que je n'avais pas établi un plan pour la base, un scénario, je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer. J'y ai longuement réfléchi ces derniers temps. Finalement pendant mes vacances, j'ai enfin trouvé une idée et ait tou basé dessus, j'ai écrit trois chapitres et demi pendant ce temps-là, preuve que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de continuer. Cette fic fera à peu près 11 chapitres et une épilogue je pense. De plus, j'ai rencontré des soucis...de gros soucis...j'ai commencé Fire Emblem Echoes ! XD Bref, bref, en plus j'ai eu Awakening à mon anniversaire (même si il est peut-être en anglais...:D) Ne vous inquiétez plus à propos de la suite parce que, cette fois, elle viendra pour sûr ! Je pense par contre reprendre le rythme 1 par semaine, donc 1 tous les dimanches, si ça vous va bien ! ^-^ Merci d'avoir lu ça malgré ma longue absence et à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! ;)

PS : Merci à Liver-chan et à Nezu5mayer pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires riches en compliments et soutiens, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ~


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 – Une soirée trop bien partie

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

6 janvier – 19h55

Takumi finissait d'arranger sa queue de cheval. Il avait opté pour une coiffure légèrement différente par rapport à d'habitude, en ondulant le bas de ses cheveux, sans pour autant trop en faire, le tout rattaché par un ruban noir. Il avait, pour l'occasion, enfilé un slim brun foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche/grise aux manches trois-quarts surmontée par une parka de même couleur. Ayant fini d'enfiler des Nike montantes aux couleurs de sa chemise, il se mit à patienter dans le canapé du salon.

Dire qu'il était impatient aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait de grands espoirs pour cette soirée, il était sûr que tout allait bien se passer et que sa relation avec Leo n'en sortirait que renforcée, qu'ils pourraient traîner ensemble tranquillement, rien qu'eux deux...

 _Eh bah dîtes donc, les pensées de fleur bleue...elles ont bien envahi mon esprit..._ Pensa-t-il, un peu gêné.

En vérité, il préférait s'occuper l'esprit avec cela plutôt qu'avec ce qui s'était passé pendant l'après midi.

Avant qu'ils n'aient mangé, Ryoma avait reçu un appel. À son retour, ils avaient déjeuné dans un silence inconfortable que leurs sœurs avaient tenté de combler tant bien que mal. Ni Takumi ni Sakura ou même Hinoka ne savaient l'origine de cet ambiance froide, leur grand-frère semblait en être à la base mais pourquoi donc ? Dès que le repas avait été fini, celui-ci était repartit au téléphone sans une indication de plus.

Il était revenu encore plus fermé qu'avant, les lèvres pincés, il semblait troublé et ne répondait à aucune des interrogations posées comme rongé par un mal, ses émotions. Tout le reste du temps s'était déroulé ainsi, dans la même atmosphère sombre et peu avenante, jusqu'à ce que Takumi aille se préparer.

Encore maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais n'avait aucune réponse. Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il se précipita aussitôt vers et fut bien heureux de retrouver Leo, son échappatoire de ce triste après-midi. Il portait un jean noir, un caban bleu foncé fermé dont le col laissait apercevoir le début d'une haut crème et un collier argent ainsi que des Stan Smith blanches et marines. Parfait, il était juste parfait. Takumi referma la porte derrière lui et ils s'engagèrent dans la ruelle et, malgré la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'hiver, ils joignirent leurs mains.

\- Tu vas bien depuis ce matin ? S'enquit Leo, tendrement.

\- Oui...À peu près. L'ambiance a été un peu...tendue. Mon frère a reçu plusieurs appels et a refusé d'en dire quoique ce soit, il en est pourtant revenu très...triste ? À cran ? Troublé ? Surtout après le dernier.

\- Ça a été la même chose de mon côté...Peut-être qu'ils se sont appelés ?...Une dispute alors ?

\- Tu savais qu'ils avaient pour projet de fusionner leurs deux sociétés ? Je pense que c'est quelque chose par rapport à ça...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment dessus.

\- Moi aussi...Ton frère et le mien sont bien des âmes-sœurs ?

Takumi prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention et n'avait jamais regardé la marque de Ryoma. Et vu qu'il avait semblé avoir quelque chose de fort entre Xander et lui, l'idée de vérifier ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Moi non plus. Penses-tu que des personnes pourraient essayer de leur nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- C'est possible...Mais ne nous y attardons pas ou du moins, pas ce soir.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y Takumi !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de sonner à la porte de la villa des deux sœurs, avec toute cette discussion, ils l'avaient atteinte assez rapidement. Ils se firent ouvrir par Felicia qui, toute heureuse de leur arrivée, leur sauta au coup avant de les inviter à prendre leurs aises et d'aller chercher sa sœur qui eut la même réaction.

C'était immense il y avait une piste de danse, des stéréos et des enceintes, une piscine, un bar et encore, ce n'était que ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de leur position. Mais un détail attira l'œil de Takumi et le rembrunit un peu, Seira était là, entourée d'un tout nouveau groupe. Troublé par l'apparition, il ne remarqua même pas que Leo lui avait lâché la main. Il essaya de faire fi, allant plutôt avec son âme-sœur vers leurs groupes qui étaient encore une fois collés ensemble.

6 janvier 23h49

La soirée était plus qu'entamée et les deux sœurs avaient déjà ouvert leurs différents cadeaux tous plus sympas mais loufoques les uns des autres. Après ça, elles s'étaient jetées dans la piste de danse en parfaites reines de soirée et avait laissé la foule se dissiper un peu n'importe où. À cette heure-ci, la plupart des ados étaient bourrés à n'en plus pouvoir et les autres ne se gênaient pas pour les prendre en photo à leur insu.

Leo plaignait les pauvres qui se trouvaient sûrement déjà affichés sur Facebook, Instagram etc...Il posa les yeux sur Takumi. Il se doutait qu'il avait veillé à soigner son image aujourd'hui et appréciait. Il était d'autant plus beau dans cette tenue qui suivait bien les courbes de son corps, c'était vraiment, vraiment, appréciable comme effort et assez alléchant. Le blond rougit face à ce genre de pensées mais il voulait bien les assumer. Elles étaient totalement vraies après tout.

Il promena son regard sur la foule, dans un coin son ex-petite-amie et sa bande de cruches rigolaient, dansaient, buvaient, sans vergogne et sans honte de leur attitude indécente et un peu trop provocante. Il secoua la tête avec dépit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sorti avec cette fille, elle était tellement...Elle ne lui correspondait pas.

Takumi lui ressemblait. Takumi le comprenait. Et Takumi était sa moitié. Trois choses que Seira ne serait jamais. Avec elle, il essuyait les réflexions sur le fait « qu'il lisait trop », « ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle », « jouait aux échecs » et « ne l'invitait presque jamais à sortir ». Définitivement, elle était gentille mais elle était chiante. En perspective, elle avait toujours été attentionnée, prévenante, tendre mais elle recherchait la même chose de l'autre côté et même plus elle voulait être le centre du monde de la personne avec qui elle sortait. Et dire qu'il ne posait le regard sur ses défauts que maintenant.

 _J'aurais dû la quitter bien plus tôt._ Pensa-t-il, blasé.

\- Alors c'est avec cette fille que tu sortais avant ?

\- Bah dîtes donc, ça m'étonne ! Parce que...je vais essayer d'être polie, mais c'est une vrai...pouffe.

Leo se retourna, surpris par ces voix qui lui étaient adressées. Derrière lui se tenaient Oboro et Hinata, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait déterminer si leurs joues rougies étaient dû à la chaleur générale, l'alcool ou bien...l'amour ? Il eut un sourire discret. Il était sûr que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

\- Ouais. Répondit-il en poussant un soupir. Je n'arrive pas à croire non plus que je sortais avec elle avant.

\- Cependant une fille comme ça...c'est pas bizarre qu'elle t'ait abandonnée aussi vite ? C'est ce que j'en dis mais bon...

\- De toute manière, je ne reviendrais pas avec elle.

\- Ouais...Takumi est bien mieux.

\- Ouais.

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux devant la confession faite. Le blond ne voulait pas non plus dire cela devant eux. Bon il l'avouait, c'était bien qu'il assume mais...Soudain ses joues se mirent à le brûler un peu. Il poussa un autre soupir dans l'espoir de se calmer. Peine perdue.

\- Ahahaha ! Se mit à rire Oboro. Tu l'aimes vraiment...Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'il est aimé.

\- Oui c'est sûr que cela lui fera du bien. Prouve-lui bien, va droit au but. Je voudrais pas non plus qu'il redevienne comme...la dernière fois.

\- ...La dernière fois ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Takumi ?

\- Oh euh...Eh bien...C'est à dire que...Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi.

\- Takumi a-

\- Oboro ! Désolé Leo...mais on ferait mieux de ne pas t'en parler. S'excusa Hinata, un sourire à demi-désolé, à demi-mitigé. Crois-moi, c'est à lui de t'en parler. Je pense qu'il se confiera à toi facilement, vous vous aimez après tout. Je pense bien au-delà de la marque. Un lien plus profond. Bien plus précieux que n'importe qui.

\- Et après c'est moi qui en dit trop !

Ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, sans laisser le temps à Leo de poser aucune autre question. Pourtant, ils le laissèrent plein d'interrogations. Qu'insinuait donc Hinata par ses dires ? Un lien spécial l'unissait Takumi et lui ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce juste une divagation quelconque ou une chose plus poussée ?

...Non...

Ce qui l'intriguait et l'inquiétait le plus c'était ce qu'Oboro avait dit au sujet de l'archer. Que pouvait donc dire « qu'il redevienne comme la dernière fois » ? Il était sûr d'avoir toujours fréquenté les mêmes classes que lui et pourtant, comme, auparavant, il ne lui donnait pas trop d'attention, il ne pouvait pas trop se souvenir de son comportement. Il serra les poings. Mais il devait attendre que Takumi vienne lui en parler de lui-même.

Il se mit alors à le rechercher parmi la foule cependant il n'arrivait pas à le voir à cause de la foule, trop dense. Il la traversa, rejoignant la piste de danse pour finalement s'en détourner dès qu'il ne perçut pas la moindre trace.

 _Soit il est avec nos amis...Soit il s'est isolé de tout ce monde._ Réfléchit-il, prenant par rapport à ses propres sentiments car ils se ressemblaient bel et bien.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait en dehors de la pièce, il se fit attraper le bras. Furieux d'être interrompu dans ses recherches, Leo se retourna assez violemment pour faire face à Seira.

\- Leooooooooo ! Minauda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-il froidement, ayant déjà marre d'elle.

\- Branche de gui !

Sidéré, il vit la branche au dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait bien envie de les envoyer chier mais il savait bien qu'elle reviendrait alors, plus persistante et de la méthode la plus tordue qu'il puisse être. De plus, la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux ne lui laissait pas trop le droit de refuser. Soit, il allait se plier à ce jeu-là, c'était un baiser d'adieu. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à elle après ça. Plus jamais. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut bref, sec, froid, sans sentiment. Une triste embrassade au goût de...rien. De vide. Leo tourna la tête pour voir un tourbillon de cheveux argents disparaître dans la foule.

 _Takumi nous a vu. Takumi doit se penser trahi...il doit..._ Paniqua-t-il, pris au dépourvu. _Je dois le retrouver, je dois.._

 _._ Il repoussa durement Seira qui, sur le coup, tomba au sol. Il s'essuya la bouche, ne se gênant pas pour exprimer le dégoût profond qu'il ressentait à cet instant avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la foule. Des phrases lui revinrent en tête.

 _ **Cependant une fille comme ça...c'est pas bizarre qu'elle t'ait abandonnée aussi vite ?**_ Avait dit Oboro quelques instants plus tôt. Et elle avait raison. Il était sûr qu'elle avait raison. Seira l'avait calculé, elle en avait fait exprès. Ce geste n'était déjà pas anodin à la base mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce petit sourire en coin aperçut durant quelques secondes signifiait qu'elle était la source même de ses problèmes.

Mais il ne le retrouvait pas. Putain. Il ne retrouvait pas Takumi. Il ne savait pas où il était, il n'en avait aucune idée.Où ? Où ? Mais où il était ? Il fouilla la maison, tous les endroits dont il put avoir l'idée, demandant à plusieurs autres invités si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Réponse négative.

À ce moment, il eut peur de l'avoir perdu. D'avoir perdu son âme-sœur. D'avoir perdu Takumi. Son Takumi qui lui ressemblait et le comprenait. Parce qu'il avait trop joué au con. Il aurait dû la repousser direct, il aurait dû...Merde ! _Où es-tu Takumi ?_

\- Merde...Jura-t-il, retourné par la situation. Merde...Merde !

7 janvier, 01h34

Takumi avait un peu bu. Il n'allait pas s'en cacher. Il avait goûté les alcools présents à la soirée bien que ce ne soit pas du tout dans ses habitudes de boire. Non, même, il détestait ça. Mais il savait que c'était un endroit où Leo ne s'aventurait pas. Il ne penserait pas le trouver là donc il ne vérifierait pas. Il le savait bien. Ils se connaissaient et se ressemblaient malheureusement un peu trop bien.

Amer, il avait la sensation que rien n'avait de goût.

La sensation d'être à nouveau utilisé, relégué en seconde position, trahi. Boire ne lui embrouillait pas assez l'esprit pour que ses mauvaises pensées disparaissent, au contraire, elles affluaient, de plus en plus nombreuses. Il avait l'alcool sombre apparemment. Il s'était assit au bar, s'arrêtant cette fois à un simple verre d'eau, ne pouvant plus trop en supporter plus de par sa migraine.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Leo. Il voulait l'oublier. Oublier qu'il avait encore embrassé cette fille. Une fille. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Sa marque d'âme le brûlait signe que celui-ci s'inquiétait, le cherchait, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. La douleur...ne faisait plus si mal au bout d'un moment. C'est à partir du moment où des gars de son âge commencèrent à le coller, un peu trop bourré pour s'en souvenir le lendemain, qu'il décida de s'éloigner un peu. Il les repoussa d'un mouvement sec avant de partir vers un buffet plus éloigné, empli de boissons aussi mais bien plus soft que les précédentes.

Encore une fois, Takumi se fit violence pour ne pas penser à Leo. À son cœur qui saignait de douleur, de trahison, de tristesse. Parce que, si il commençait à se laisser aller, il savait bien que des idées bien plus sombres afflueraient. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, il ne voulait pas sombrer. Sombrer dans la solitude et la douleur. Rien que ça. Et du rouge. Beaucoup de rouge.

\- Tout va bien ?

Un garçon de son âge venait de l'aborder. Il avait de grands yeux verts et un air inquiet, réellement inquiet pour lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Il eut bien envie de l'envoyer paître, et ça aurait été son premier réflexe en temps normal, mais alcool ou tristesse, il laissa l'autre se placer à côté de lui et lui répondit, enfin mentit, même.

\- Oui. Juste...la tête qui tourne un peu mais ça va.

\- Tiens de l'eau, ça devrait soulager un peu.

Et malgré qu'il en ait déjà prit un verre, il accepta celui que l'inconnu lui tendait. C'est vrai que, au premier abord, l'eau faisait du bien. Même si il n'en avait pas besoin mais bon. Il observa alors le visage du garçon, ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Une vive et fugace douleur lui traversa la poitrine.

Quelque chose...n'était pas normal. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa vision se troubla mais il eut le temps de voir, un bref instant, un sourire horrible s'ériger sur son visage. Il avait chaud...très chaud. Et froid en même temps.

 _Drogue. C'est de la drogue. Il m'a drogué ce...Ah !_ Pensa Takumi en gémissant de douleur quand un mal de crâne vint s'abattre sur lui.

Il sentait qu'il était foutu. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre et dans une aussi grosse soirée, on ne remarquait pas si une ou deux personne disparaissaient de la fête. Il réussit à apercevoir une étrange marque sur son bras et se souvint. Il sut pourquoi son visage était familier. La marque du clan d'Anankos.

 _ **Leur clan a été très influent durant de nombreuses années. Il avait un grand pouvoir au vu de leur richesse et surtout de leur réputation très mauvaise. Leur organisation a été longuement source de terreur et de paix en même temps dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse destituer par plusieurs autres associations. Elle n'a pas refait surface depuis.**_

C'est ce que lui avait expliqué son grand-frère Ryoma, un jour alors qu'il posait des questions sur la création de l'affaire familiale.

Ce gars-là...il ne pouvait se souvenir de son nom exact, mais l'avait déjà eu dans la même classe et déjà vu à plusieurs reprises dans la ville. Ce fut quand l'autre commença à l'embrasser qu'il comprit quel genre de drogue il lui avait administré. Ce qui expliquait bien le brouillard dans lequel il nageait et qui commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Au fond, il paniquait.

Et en un coup, il se fit tirer en arrière.

\- Takumi ! Il t'arrive quoi ?

Leo venait de le sauver. Et il eut la décence de le mener à l'étage et de rentrer dans une chambre quelconque. L'argenté se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

7 janvier, 2h

Le blond ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il arrivait à son âme-sœur. Le baiser fut si langoureux, si affamé, qu'il eut du mal à le suivre et encore plus quand il le jeta sur le lit. Il le surplombait dans toute sa splendeur et il sentait ses cheveux, détachés dans l'échange, lui tomber dessus. Il essaya de le repousser mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette moyenne et repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche, tout en faufilant ses mains sous son t-shirt.

En observant mieux, il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées et ses joues bizarrement rougies. Il comprit. Le gars d'en bas l'avait drogué. C'est pour cela qu'il était aussi...disons...entreprenant. Quelque chose de particulièrement aphrodisiaque apparemment. Il devait déjà se libérer de son emprise alors il choppa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main (un oreiller) et lui balança à la figure.

Takumi s'effondra. Leo ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose dans l'arme. Un livre. Qui avait mit ça là et pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais ça l'avait sauvé en tout cas. Il espérait ne pas lui avoir fait trop mal mais ça ne semblait pas être trop grave, une bosse tout au plus. Cependant, lui se sentait un peu gêné.

Le souffle court, les joues rouges, il enfouit la tête dans ses bras. Cela arriverait bien un jour qu'ils...Bref. Mais il n'aurait pas pu, de toute manière, le laisser continuer alors qu'il n'était pas totalement lui-même. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il en profiterait pour se calmer, son cœur et lui-même.

7 janvier 2h30

Il se réveilla brusquement, un mal de crâne pas possible. Il était...dans une chambre ? Non...il n'était pas...il n'avait pas été...non...Il remarqua alors Leo, assis à ses côtés. Il avait peur de lui demander mais en même temps, il était habillé et avait juste mal à la tête. Le blond remarqua alors qu'il était réveillé et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui enfin...non...enfin...Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé...

\- Vraiment ? Pas le moindre détail ?

Il fit non de la tête et son compagnon soupira puis se mit à tout raconter les derniers événements. Au fur et à mesure, il rougit puis enterra son visage dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait...tout ça...Des détails lui revinrent alors notamment sur celui qui l'avait drogué. Ce visage familier et cette marque...

\- Je...tu as entendu parler d'Anankos ?

\- Oui...

\- Je...il m'a bien semblé voir sa marque sur son bras.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui...tu penses qu'on peut dormir ici ?

\- À mon avis, la plupart des invités ne rentreront pas chez eux ce soir alors...

\- Ouais, j'en parlerais à mon frère dès demain.

Et ils s'endormirent dans le grand lit, l'un contre l'autre, sans savoir ce qu'allait leur réserver la journée du lendemain.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Ahem !

Oui je sais retard et tout mais j'ai eu un soucis d'internet hier et avant-hier, en plus, j'étais très prise par la rentrée qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'angoissais beaucoup. Bref, je vais cesser de parler de moi et de mes complexes...Donc la suite arrivera bien dimanche, sans faute cette fois !

(Sorry :3)

En fait je sais même pas si des gens suivent encore ce que j'écris vu que je viens juste de recommencer donc...Ouais c'est un peu déprimant mais je sais que c'est totalement ma faute. XD

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A-t-il été assez long à votre goût ? Je dirais qu'il est un peu plus long que celui de la semaine dernière en tout cas. Et c'est là que vous pouvez voir la mise en place de mon scénarion ! ^-^ Bon bref, ça sera pas qu'une simple série avec seulement de la romance, il y aura aussi du mystère et de la tension (le peu que j'essaierais d'instaurer ;D).

Sinon avez-vous une idée sur le sujet de la dispute entre Ryoma et Xander ?

(Je sais qu'à la base leur couple était plus en fond mais là je le fais vraiment passer en couple totalement et entièrement.)

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Si oui, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire ou à laisser une petite (même infime) review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est super encourageant !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	8. Chapitre 7

Tsumi Koori : Je dois dire que tu me rassures ! XD Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic car, si au début je l'avais commencée sur un coup de tête, maintenant elle me tient quand même à coeur malgré le retard...(Sooorry ! :'D) Même si ta review est courte, cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, merci ! ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Dispute déchirante

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

7 janvier 10h30

Leo l'avouait, il avait eu du mal avec le réveil de ce matin. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut d'un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pas et, après avoir regardé l'heure, il avait failli tomber du lit. Aussi, il avait mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir de tous les événements de la veille et de se rappeler que la masse chaud contre lui était Takumi. Maintenant totalement réveillé, il décida d'attendre un peu avant d'éveiller son cher et tendre. Il décida alors d'appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne les chercher.

« Allo ? Xander ? C'est Leo. Tu pourrais venir me chercher avec Takumi d'ici...trente minutes ? »

« _Oui, je devais passer chez Ryoma de toute manière alors pas de soucis._ »

« Merci, à toute à l'heure. »

« _Oui._ »

Qu'avait-il donc à faire avec Ryoma ? Était-ce par rapport à leur dispute de l'autre fois ? Il avait un réel mauvais pressentiment...Surtout la voix de son grand-frère lui avait semblé...faible. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était mal mais que se passait-il donc... ?

Cette fois, Leo réveilla Takumi. Il le secoua légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Dès que l'autre entrouvrit les yeux, il l'accueillit d'un sourire.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum...ouais. On peut dire ça.

\- Mon frère va venir nous chercher. Tu sais à propos de la conversation qu'on a eut avant d'entrer ici ?

\- Celle sur nos frères ?

\- Oui. Il semble que ce n'est pas terminé car Xander va venir nous chercher et ensuite aller chez toi.

\- Cela ne sent pas bon du tout...

\- Je trouve aussi...

Le silence s'en suivit. Chacun était perdu dans ses réflexions et, au fond d'eux, ils avaient peur. Peur du conflit par rapport à leurs frères mais aussi par rapport à eux.

\- On ne se séparera pas peu importe ce qui arrive hein ? Demanda Takumi, un brin tremblant.

\- Non. Je resterais avec toi, Takumi.

Leo prit la main de l'argenté avant de l'entraîner en bas où ils retrouvèrent quelques fêtards éveillés mais la plupart endormi ainsi que Flora et Felicia, bien habillées, qui les saluèrent avec la même joie et énergie que lors de la soirée. Ils ne virent ni Seira, ni Oboro et Hinata, par contre Odin était présent et Niles aussi mais, ce dernier, semblait être dans le mal.

\- Il a un peu trop bu. Expliqua Odin dès qu'ils vinrent vers lui. Mais bon...il fallait au moins ça pour qu'il me dise toute la vérité.

Sa phrase sonnait presque comme une justification.

 _Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas si innocent dans l'état de Niles...voir qu'il en est carrément responsable, ça m'étonnerait pas._ Pensa Leo, un sourire d'amusement sur les lèvres.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de converser plus car, déjà, les jumelles leur annonçait que Xander était là et les attendait. À ce moment, Leo se souvint des principales raisons de leur accrochage d'hier.

\- Au fait, Takumi...à propos d'hier, je suis désolé...C'était une branche de gui, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, je comptais la repousser une bonne fois pour toute et...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je...je préfère l'oublier.

Ému, sa gorge se serra. Il lui pardonnait si facilement...après tout ce qu'il avait fait quand même. Il soupira de bonheur et, comme pour honorer la véracité de ses propos, Takumi déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant d'agripper sa main et de le traîner vers la sortie. Bien qu'il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, le blond n'en tint pas vraiment compte, mettant ça sur le coup de la fatigue.

7 janvier 10h56

En sortant de la voiture de Xander, Takumi sentait déjà un malaise présent dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose...n'allait vraiment pas. Déjà, Ryoma attendait sur le perron, la mine fermée presque sévère. Une tension était clairement présente entre les deux adultes. Ensuite, ils allèrent s'isoler mais l'argenté sentait que...qu'il devait connaître les raisons alors il entraîna Leo dans la pièce suivante, la cuisine, où ils s'assirent, en silence.

Les murs n'étaient déjà pas très insonorisés mais en ajoutant le fait que la dispute monta très vite en volume, ils purent entendre à peu près tout sauf certains passages où la voix n'était pas assez audible pour être entendue.

 **Ryoma : Que dis-tu de ça ?! Ils l'ont retrouvé sur le (…) hier juste après avoir arrêté le camion !**

 **Xander : Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel !**

 **Ryoma : Les preuves sont là.**

 **Xander : Je n'ai jamais été mêlé avec (…) ! C'est un coup monté.**

 **Ryoma : …**

 **Xander : C'est une affaire de confiance Ryoma ! Rien que ça ! Comment peux-tu douter après tout ce qu'on a traversé ? Après qu'on ait (…)**

 **Ryoma : Je ne sais pas...je ne peux pas...Il en est de ma famille ! Le résultat reste qu'il y a des preuves de ton implication et je ne peux rien faire pour les contrer. Et tant qu'il en est ainsi, on ne peut pas rester ensemble pour l'instant.**

Une porte claqua. Sûrement Xander, furibond, qui venait de sortir de la pièce. Leo et Takumi échangèrent un regard paniqué, comment cela pouvait tourner aussi mal ? Ils restèrent encore figés quelques instants dans la cuisine (l'archer aurait juré avoir entendu un sanglot de la part de son frère) avant d'entendre ce dernier partir à son tour.

Ensuite, ils se détendirent un peu plus et l'argenté préféra entraîner le blond dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de s'installer avec son âme-sœur.

\- Je suis choqué...

\- Et affligé aussi.

\- On en sait pas davantage sur les causes, juste que Xander est accusé de quelque chose et il y a des preuves contre lui.

\- Et aussi, ils ont parlé d'un camion non ? Alors d'après ce qu'on peut déduire...

\- L'accident de Corrin et Silas ! S'exclamèrent tous deux en choeur.

Ils se regardèrent chacun, yeux dans les yeux, surpris par leur synchronisation parfaite mais un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils soient aussi connectés. Et, presque aussitôt, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion. Bien vite, Takumi entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche, laissant libre accès à Leo qui en profita pour entremêler leurs langues.

S'en suivit un ballet endiablé entre leurs deux consœurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues bien rouges. Ils se figèrent alors au son d'un battement contre la porte.

\- Takumi ! C'est Hinoka, grand-frère veut nous voir.

\- Maintenant ?! Okay...euh...oui, deux secondes et j'arrive.

Il se détacha de Leo à son plus grand regret avant de se relever et de remettre un peu en ordre ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux. Puis, son blond se mit debout à son tour avant de lui jeter un regard interrogatif, comment allait-il faire pour sortir ? L'archer comprenait que, vu que son frère s'était disputé avec le sien, il ne veuille pas trop le croiser.

Il indiqua alors la fenêtre et l'autre le regarda d'un œil encore plus dubitatif avant de regarder à travers. Un grand arbre, un chêne sûrement, était situé juste à côté de la fenêtre et, notamment, plusieurs branches assez solides étaient reliées à cette dernière formant un passage pour descendre en toute sécurité.

\- Allez, tu passes tranquillement, moi-même, je sors parfois de par là.

\- Oui oui. À plus tard...

Il déposa un dernier baiser d'au revoir sur les lèvres de son bien aimé avant d'entamer la descente par l'étroit passage. Aussitôt, Takumi referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait sa famille. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, son frère prit la parole.

\- J'aimerais...j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de côtoyer la famille de Xander pour le moment.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout éclairci, s'il vous plaît.

Il n'en dit pas plus et détourna les talons, laissant ses sœurs et son frère intrigués derrière lui. _Ne plus côtoyer Leo... ? Comme si je le pouvais ou même en avais envie !_ Pensa l'argenté, avec indignation. Ses sœurs, quant à elles, étaient plus déroutées que réellement indignées.

\- Pourquoi veut-il...que nous ne les voyons plus ?

\- C'est insensé ! Camilla et les autres ne lui ont rien fait !

\- Il pense que Xander a un lien avec ''l'accident'' de Corrin et Silas. Lâcha Takumi de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...comment peut-il penser ça ?! S'étouffa Hinoka, choquée.

\- Il a...des preuves. D'après ce qu'on a entendu, il a quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne peut pas croire son innocence.

Un silence suivit son annonce, c'était beaucoup à avaler pour les deux filles à vrai dire. Bien que, d'une certaine manière, elles sentaient bien que l'accident n'était pas si accidentel, elles n'auraient pu imaginer que cela allait jusque là...

\- Tu en sais beaucoup Takumi ? Demanda Sakura, assez surprise.

\- On a mit en commun ce qu'on savait de nos frères et on a déduit qu'ils s'étaient tout d'abord engueulés au téléphone puis...quand Xander nous a ramené, ils se sont isolés et se sont criés dessus, je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas entendu...

\- Non...on a pas entendu un bruit...la télé devait être trop forte. Attends...''on'' ? Leo est là ?

\- Non...il est parti par la fenêtre. Répondit l'archer tranquillement, bien qu'une légère rougeur soit présente sur ses joues.

\- Par la fenêtre ! Tu aurais pu le faire redescendre, Sakura et moi n'aurions rien dit...

\- Tu as des pistes à propos de ça ? Demanda la-dite, assez peinée.

\- Anankos y est lié en tout cas...je crois.

\- Tu en as parlé à grand-frère ?

\- Il n'a pas écouté Xander, il ne m'écoutera pas.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ryoma t'écoutera, comme toujours ! Tu manques juste de confiance e-

\- Je vais attendre d'avoir des preuves.

Il coupa court à la conversation. Ce que commençait à dire Hinoka ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il allait très bien. Il allait mieux. Maintenant que...que sa vie était retournée à la normale, qu'en plus il avait trouvé son âme-sœur, rien ne pouvait mal se passer. Il n'allait pas retomber. Takumi ne retomberait pas. Il ne devait pas.

 _Tout se passera pour le mieux_ , se convainquit-il, en respirant un grand coup, _je trouverais quelque chose qui innocentera définitivement Xander et tout retourna à la normale._

7 janvier, 20h

Leo s'ennuyait. En définitive, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles à Takumi malgré les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé. Aucune réponse...Cela l'agaçait réellement. Il ne savait pas ce que leur frère leur avait dit, ni pourquoi il ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Et aussi, d'un autre côté, il se sentait nerveux, impatient. Il aurait voulu aller poser des questions à son frère mais avait peur que celui-ci se braque si il se montrait trop insistant...Bref, que de dilemmes !

* * *

De Takumi :

Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, j'ai été revoir Corrin et Silas à l'hôpital et on a dû déménager les cartons, bref, une vraie galère ! Mon frère ne veut plus qu'on se voit, en fait, il ne veut plus que nos deux familles se côtoient jusqu'à ce que « il ait tout éclaircit ». Ryoma ne nous a pas trop parlé de l'après-midi et est sorti très tôt, donc je n'ai rien pu lui dire mais..peux-tu, sans aborder leur dispute, lui en demander plus sur Anankos ?

* * *

À Takumi

Oui, je vais essayer.

* * *

Il sortit alors de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon où il retrouva son frère, qui semblait légèrement abattu bien qu'il avait l'air de vouloir le cacher. Il s'assit à côté de lui après s'être préparé un chocolat chaud.

\- Xander, pourrais-tu me parler d'Anankos ?

\- Anankos ? Lui demanda-t-il, surpris. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Rien, ça m'est juste revenu ces derniers jours alors je voulais en savoir plus.

\- Hum...Par quoi je devrais commencer... ? Se demanda-t-il, l'air soudainement rêveur, nostalgique. Anankos a été très influent, un peu trop d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il l'a perdu. Plein d'autres sociétés et entreprises en ont longtemps entendu parler mais aucun n'osait rien faire de peur des représailles et pourtant...Pourtant, cette ville était un poste rêvé d'échanges et de commerces ! Mais avec Anankos à l'intérieur, personne n'osait se risquer à s'y établir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un courrier parvienne à plusieurs sociétés notamment la notre, Nohr, un courrier venant d'une nommée ''Hoshido'', celle de Ryoma en fait. Il proposait une alliance pour démanteler pièce par pièce Anankos et, étonnamment, ça a vraiment bien marché. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça que je l'ai retrouvé. Quand la marqué était apparue, je ne connaissais personne de son nom dans mon entourage, mais, même quand elle s'est effacée, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier et à son contact, elle est tout de suite réapparue comme une vieille cicatrice. On a appris à se connaître et...Je m'égare, pardon. Tu cherchais à savoir quelque chose de spécifique ?

\- Ce serait possible qu'Anankos existe toujours ?

\- Je ne crois pas. On l'avait vraiment ruinée, détruite à la racine même. Après, ce ne serait pas impossible qu'elle se soit refondée. Mais la fin de la destruction totale date de au moins 4 ans quand même. Pourquoi ces questions ? As-tu-

\- Merci. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Aussitôt, il détourna les talons. Dès lors, il s'appliqua à raconter en détail ce qu'il avait appris de son frère et ils en vinrent encore une fois à la conclusion que Anankos existait encore. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ils en savaient malheureusement trop peu pour pouvoir affirmer quoique ce soit. C'est alors que Leo eut une idée, une merveilleuse idée pour qu'ils puissent, de 1 passer du temps ensemble, de 2 faire des recherches.

* * *

À Takumi :

Cela te dirait d'aller à la bibliothèque demain ?

* * *

De Takumi :

Après nos cours ?

* * *

À Takumi :

Ouais genre...on fait le chemin ensemble...Si tu préfère un autre jour, on peut toujours décaler.

* * *

De Takumi :

Non ! C'est très bien...Alors, à demain ?

* * *

À Takumi :

À demain !

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Je suis au courant du retard. J'ai été prise au dépourvu par la reprise des cours et d'entraînements, ça m'a tellement souciée que je n'ai pas pensé à poster le chapitre le week-end dernier. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait non plus hier, j'étais carrément crevée (je fais pratiquement le double des entraînements par rapport à l'année dernière, j'avais l'impression qu'une voiture m'était passée dessus hier). Bref, pour vous dire, j'essayerais de respecter au maximum les horaires mais je vous prie de m'excuser si je suis en retard d'un ou deux jours.

Voilà, sinon il y a de la suite au développement de l'intrigue, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même et que ça vous donne toujours envie de lire la suite ! ^^

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 – Découvertes troublantes

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

8 janvier, 7h45 

Takumi avait passé la soirée à cogiter un peu les informations qu'il avait. Il avait même commencé à gribouiller une carte mentale sur une feuille, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à éclaircir cette affaire mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas trop les liens...

 _Ryoma Fusion entreprise Xander Accusé de l'accident = vengeance d'Anankos ?_

Il avait d'autres idées, d'ailleurs, au fur et à mesure que Leo avait déblatéré son histoire, il avait prit des notes, une par une. Gardant ainsi des infos comme la date de la fin de la destruction d'Anankos, il ne savait pas quoi en faire mais ça pouvait toujours être utile.

Le lendemain, il avait été assez fatigué mais s'était décidé à aller en cours, voulant passer du temps avec son blondinet, surtout s'ils avaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque après, il ne voulait pas manquer ça. Il s'était préparé rapidement avant de se glisser dans la voiture de son frère.

Le trajet avait été silencieux jusqu'à ce que Takumi lui pose des questions sur Anankos à son tour. Ryoma lui répondit à peu près la même chose que Xander, à quelques détails près. Une question le taraudait en fait, si ils affirmaient l'avoir totalement démantelé et avaient raison, pourquoi des membres du groupe se trouvaient encore ici et s'en prenaient à eux ? Comment la société s'était-elle relevée malgré son démantèlement ?

Il avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, une information...quelque chose. Et surtout comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il appartenait à la famille de Ryoma ? Bon, ok, lui, on pouvait l'apprendre facilement. Mais Corrin et Silas ? Ce devait forcément être quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient qui les avait informés, quelqu'un avec qui ils étaient liés...L'arrêt de la voiture coupa brutalement ses pensées.

Il descendit en remerciant distraitement son chauffeur avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Hinata et Oboro qui, en voyant sa voiture arriver, s'étaient stoppés dans leur marche. Ces deux-là l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire : ''Alors cette fin de week-end ?'' L'argenté décida de leur raconter tout ce qui était arrivé, jusqu'à Anankos en passant par la dispute Ryoma-Xander.

\- Ouh ! C'était un week-end chargé à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Hinata, un air désabusé sur le visage. Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?

\- Oui...enfin, une personne de notre entourage à Leo et à moi, pas forcément un grand ami.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint alors Oboro, compte tenu des informations que je dispose, S-

\- Ah, vous êtes là !

C'était un Odin tout enjoué qui venait de les rejoindre, trimballant par la main un Niles plus discret, l'air assez...gêné. Leo les suivait derrière, plus en retrait. Son visage s'illumina par contre quand il aperçut Takumi et il se plaça alors à ses côtés.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? Poursuivit le blond avec le même enthousiasme.

\- De...l'affaire Anankos.

\- Leo, éclaircissons totalement la soirée ?

\- Une branche de gui, de la foule. Rien de plus. Je pense que...Seira savait que Takumi reviendrait à ce moment-là et en a fait exprès.

\- Oui...mais comment ?

\- Hum...si je me souviens bien...Réfléchit Niles, avec difficulté. Une fille de son groupe était manquante.

\- Ne nous attardons pas sur ça. Coupa net Takumi l'air impassible. Je préfère oublier cette partie de la soirée.

\- J'ai une idée. Vérifions tous ceux dans la classe qui sont arrivés il y a quatre ans ou moins.

Un silence accueillit l'idée de Leo. Tout le monde y réfléchissait. Takumi pensait la même chose. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que la personne était plus ou moins liée avec ceux à l'origine de la reconstruction d'Anankos, donc était arrivée après sa fin et l'avait fait renaître de ses cendres.

Ils montèrent ensuite tous en classe et la journée se passa tranquillement, où Leo et Takumi, plus proches que jamais, commencèrent leur enquête. Au bout d'un moment, l'argenté en avait quand même assez.

Il fallait interroger les 33 élèves de la classe et la plupart n'étaient pas en cours et dès que ça sonnait, délaissaient leurs places à la vitesse de l'éclair.

À la sonnerie de la pause de midi, il poussa un soupir en voyant les potentiels ''suspects'' s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la salle comme si elle était maudite ou hantée. N'ayant pas la foi de les poursuivre, il s'avachit davantage sur son bureau.

\- Takumi ? J'aurais une proposition à te faire...

\- Oui Leo ?

\- Ce serait de sécher la prochaine heure de cours pour aller chercher dans les dossiers de la salle des profs.

\- Qu- ?!

\- Oh oui ! Nous quatre vous couvrirons ! On dira que vous êtes allés à l'infirmerie ou quelque chose comme ça ! Renchérit Oboro, avec enthousiasme.

Il n'eut le temps de ne rien dire car, déjà, l'élan avant emporté tout le groupe. Et, bientôt, lui et son âme-sœur se glissèrent dans le couloir, direction les toilettes.

8 janvier, 14h

La sonnerie avait retenti depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes mais ils préféraient attendre encore un peu que les couloirs se vident entièrement.

\- Dis-moi Leo...ce n'était pas seulement pour ça que tu voulais qu'on y aille pas vrai ?

\- Tu as raison. Pour être honnête, je voulais passer du temps avec toi.

Il avait, sans aucune honte, tout avoué à son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il l'aurait compris bien vite alors préférait avouer. Il fit face à un silence complet. L'archer était surpris et ne le cachait même pas, puis il se mit à rougir.

\- Ce...Argh. Je suis déstabilisé totalement. Mais ça me fait plaisir, vraiment.

\- Pendant qu'on attend, j'ai une question à te poser. Oboro et Hinata m'ont dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu pour-

\- On devrait y aller maintenant, on va finir par tout louper.

 _Il a fait exprès d'éviter ma question...que cache-t-il donc ?_ Se demanda le blond, triste qu'il ne veuille pas encore se confier à lui.

Il acquiesça quand même à sa proposition, en essayant de montrer au minimum son ressentiment. C'était bien inutile de toute manière, Takumi le ressentait aussi mais il ne voulait pas en dire plus maintenant, dans cette situation déjà, et il attendait le bon moment.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir et montèrent un étage pour se diriger vers la salle des profs quand ils en aperçurent un à l'autre bout.

Soudainement, Leo prit une décision rapide. Il plaqua son âme-sœur contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien sûr, l'enseignant, arrivant à leurs côtés, abordait la mine sévère et pincé.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Il se détacha de Takumi lentement avant de se retourner avec une même vitesse calculée avant de faire face à l'enseignant, en abordant une mine inquiète et désolée, un masque bien sûr, mais un si bien fait que, à part l'argenté, personne, et surtout pas le prof, ne pouvait le voir.

\- Désolé monsieur, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, il ne se sent pas très bien, je pense qu'il a mangé quelque chose de mauvais ce midi...

\- Cela m'importe peu ! L'infirmerie est à l'étage du dessous et vous êtes là à vous embrasser au milieu du couloir !

Leo fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Avant d'afficher un petit sourire suffisant, il avait déjà trouvé une faille et savait comment l'exploiter.

\- De quoi ? Oui, on vient de l'étage du dessus, et on a fait une pause pour s'embrasser. Mais, attendez, ce n'est peut-être pas ça le problème ? Peut-être que c'est plutôt le fait que deux garçons s'embrassent qui vous dérange ? Cela vous dérange que nous soyons des âmes-sœurs et nous nous aimions ? Que nous nous prouvions notre affection au milieu d'un couloir ? Cela aurait été sûrement autrement si ça aurait été une fille et un garçon, pas vrai ? Mais là...c'est dégoûtant ! Si vous pensez ainsi, dîtes-le, allez ! De toute manière, une si petite chose ne pourra jamais enlever le fait que je l'aime, ok ? Et, à la limite, on s'arrangera peut-être pour vous arranger...un petit procès ?

Choqué devant une si longue tirade, l'enseignant n'était pas le seul à l'être, Takumi aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était ému, content, gêné tandis que l'autre fit du mieux pour camoufler son trouble.

\- D'accord, dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'infirmerie alors.

À nouveau, il entraîna son petit-copain dans la cage d'escalier mais ils se cachèrent à l'étage d'au-dessus, attendant que le prof passe.

\- Leo tu-

\- J'ai seulement dit ce que je pensais.

Puis ils repartirent vers la salle, toujours main dans la main. Elle était ouverte, heureusement, mais cela pouvait vouloir dire que quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils se dépêchèrent et trouvèrent leur classe assez rapidement.

Ils étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique mais tout allait assez vite car les dates étaient marquées sur la première page de chaque dossier.

À chaque prénom en moins, la peur de se faire prendre disparaissait un peu. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une sélection de 5 personnes, ni plus ni moins.

Des pas passaient près de la salle, ils eurent un peu la pression et se baissèrent pour éviter d'être vus et attendirent, le cœur battant, mais le bruit s'éloigna bien vite, signe que la personne prenait les escaliers.

Ils soufflèrent et se regardèrent.

Un instant.

Un éclat.

Et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, délicatement. Rien à voir avec le baiser pressé de tout à l'heure, non, ça c'était de la vraie douceur, quelque chose que personne ne connaissait mais que tout le monde connaissait.

Un baiser commun mais unique.

Ils étaient assez soulagés de pouvoir s'en aller sans ennuis. Leo pensa que, s'ils avaient été pris à fouiller dans les dossiers, ils auraient pu avoir une sanction grave, et leurs frères auraient été au courant.

8 janvier, 15h

Takumi referma le tiroir, un peu à la hâte quand même. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils restent ici jusqu'à la sonnerie sinon ils se feraient prendre, c'était sûr.

La fermeture fut bloquée par un dossier. Il voulut le reposer vite fait mais s'arrêta sur le nom : Seira Emayin.

Pris d'une curiosité soudaine, il ouvrit la première page. La date, correspondante exactement à quatre ans plus tôt, lui coupa le souffle. C'était Leo qui avait vérifié cette partie de la classe et il n'avait pas entendu son nom du tout.

 _Y a-t-il une raison spéciale pour laquelle il ne me l'ait pas dit ? Une raison de la protéger ?_ Pensa-t-il, à nouveau amer. _Me trahirait-il, lui aussi ?_

 _...Non...je devrais arrêter d'y penser. Il n'en sait pas plus et m'a sauvé. Je dois lui faire confiance, c'est sûrement un oubli._

\- Takumi ? On y va ?

\- Oui désolé!

Ils se ruèrent en dehors et regagnèrent vite leur classe, leur innocence confirmée par leurs précieux amis. L'heure passa alors rapidement. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, ils reprirent leurs affaires tranquillement avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher, Takumi s'orienta vers les archives des Âmes-Sœurs et autres choses dans le genre. Un livre en particulier retint son attention.

« **Tout sur les liens d'âmes** »

Il le saisit et s'installa à une table pas loin et se mit à le lire en diagonale, sans plus d'idées sur le genre de recherches qu'il devait effectuer.

\- Tu veux effectuer des recherches dessus ?

\- Oui. Cela pourrait être utile après tout.

\- Okay, je vais voir si ils n'ont pas quelque chose sur Anankos.

Il se laissa caressa la joue distraitement avant de l'observer s'éloigner. Aussitôt, l'argenté se replongea en plein dedans. Il arriva d'ailleurs à un passage bien étrange. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. À se demander si les gens étaient au courant ?

 ** _Le double lien :_**

 _Certaines personnes ne possèdent non pas un lien mais deux. Cela peut s'avérer utile si l'âme-sœur est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ceci est plutôt spécial car, selon les calculs effectués précédemment, seul une personne sur quatre voire cinq possède cette caractéristique. Cette mesure peut avoir été prise pour que certains évitent de mourir (défini ci-dessous) à cause de la séparation._

 _Cette deuxième marque ne s'affiche pas de la même manière. Elle est, apparemment, en dessous de la première et n'apparaît que sous l'effet d'alcool._

 ** _La mort par la séparation :_**

 _Ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de rester avec leur âme-sœur après une longue période à leurs côtés et n'en possèdent pas de deuxième, sont souvent renommés les « condamnés » car, avec cela, ils ne peuvent rien faire à part mourir. Tout d'abord, ils se mettent à tousser fréquemment. Finissant par rejeter des pétales noirs, cela empire, en bouchant totalement les voies respiratoires, provoquant une mort longue et inévitable._

 _Le procédé ne met pas longtemps à démarrer, la seule solution pour l'arrêter est d'avoir le retour de l'être aimé à ses côtés, rien d'autre._

8 janvier, 16h46

Leo revenait sur ses pas vers là où il avait laissé Takumi. Ses recherches n'avaient rien données à part des informations qu'il savait déjà. Il espérant que l'archer avait trouvé quelque chose de mieux que cela.

\- Alors ?

\- Lis ça...

Le texte sous le nez, il lit rapidement et fronça les sourcils. Des gens avec deux âmes sœurs ? Intéressant pour dire vrai. Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il en avait une et c'était Takumi et ils s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Cela te dit de vérifier si nous n'avons pas un deuxième lien ?

\- Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt mais si tu veux...

Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine demande de son petit-ami. Cela ne servait à rien ? Mais il semblait tellement soucieux...il n'avait pas envie de lui dire non.

\- Pas besoin de voir le prénom, juste vérifier si on en a une deuxième ou pas.

\- D'accord.

8 janvier, 20h

À peine sa peau fut entrée en contact avec l'alcool qu'un début de lettre s'afficha. Takumi ne voulait pas voir le reste. En fait, il était juste curieux. Et quant à celle de Leo... Il avait un doute. Un affreux doute. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'insinuer dans son couple alors il préférait prendre ses précautions.

* * *

À Leo

J'en ai une autre marque, mais j'ai préféré ne pas regarder, je ne voudrais pas que cela brise quoique ce soit entre nous...

* * *

De Leo

J'en ai une aussi. Pareil, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit vienne briser notre lien alors je préfère ne pas regarder le nom.

* * *

De son côté, Leo, le poignet brûlé par l'alcool, se mordit la lèvre en relisant le message envoyé. Pendant un instant, il fut pris d'un doute et d'un soupçon de regret. Un dernier soupir fut poussé avant qu'il ne décide de passer outre. Faisait-il fait une erreur ?

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Youhou ! Je suis enfin dans les temps ! Cela change de d'habitude ! xD Je commence enfin à passer un week-end tranquille, sans rien pour me déranger, alors là, c'est sûr que je peux poster sans retard, malgré la montaaaaaaaaaaaagne de devoirs qui me tombent dessus ! ^^' Par rapport à l'année dernière, tout est rapide, totu est chargé, ça me fout un peu le stress et, heureusement, cette fic est là pour me détendre !

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à poster une reviex pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, ou autre et moi je vous dis à dimanche prochain tout le monde !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	10. Chapire 9

Chapitre 9 – Le secret dévoilé

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

9 janvier, 9h30

Leur classe commençait exceptionnellement tard aujourd'hui et Leo savait qu'il était venu trop tôt mais il n'avait pas pu dormir une seconde de plus. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il était en permanence et s'ennuyait déjà mais c'était toujours mieux que chez lui.

Là-bas, l'ambiance était lourde. Son frère n'allait pas très bien même si il essayait de le cacher. Il pensait que le frère de Takumi était sûrement dans le même état.

 _C'était ce qui arrivait dès qu'on était séparé de son âme-sœur hein ? Tant qu'ils ne meurent pas, ça peut se réparer..._ Pensa-t-il en mâchant distraitement le bout de son stylo.

Et dire qu'il devait attendre jusqu'à 11 heures ! Il fixa un instant le bandage qui recouvrait son poignet. La brûlure d'alcool était presque effacée mais le picotement restait un peu trop présent à son goût.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une soudaine crise d'insomnie ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir plus mais ça avait été comme un automatisme.

À quel point étaient-ils liés lui et l'argenté ? S'était-il éveillé trop tôt ? Sûrement pas, car sinon il aurait été avec lui, dans cette salle.

Le blond s'ennuyait vraiment. Les aiguilles de sa montre semblaient tourner au ralenti, ce n'était pas possible !

Il se leva alors, ayant pris la décision rapide d'aller au CDI. Qu'allait-il faire là-bas ? Rien de plus, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être coincé, seul, dans cet endroit.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? Lui demanda gentiment la documentaliste à son entrée.

Leo ne savait pas vraiment, il n'avait rien à trouver. Pourtant, le livre de l'après-midi dernière apparut dans son esprit. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à passer le temps en tout cas.

\- Oui. Où est le rayon des livres sur les liens d'âme ?

\- Ah. Par ici, suis-moi.

Elle le mena entre deux-trois rangées avant de le laisser seul face aux étagères. Il lut en diagonale pour essayer de trouver le nom.

« **Tout sur les liens d'âmes** »

Si il se souvenait bien.

Finalement, il le trouva rangé entre deux livres beaucoup plus gros que lui et s'installa sur un des fauteuils confortables situés quelques pas plus loin.

 _ **Contrefaçon** _

_L'encre des marques est spécial. Mais pas inimitable. Certains peuvent bien réussir à imiter l'écriture avec une encre pareille. De nombreuses recherches ont été effectuées pour trouver des matières pareilles et plusieurs recettes en sont ressortis. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des vrais et n'ont donc aucune influence. La plupart sont composés de divers matériaux (liste ci-dessous). Chacun a pris divers noms dont Formule Noire, Voile, Spectre, Encre Directive, Mu-_

Il referma le livre avec un soupir. Encore. Il avait cette impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier, de précis mais jamais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Leo rangea rapidement le livre et sortit du CDI à la hâte. Il se posta dans la cour, partagé entre l'envie de vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur à cause du froid et celle de rester ici à s'aérer l'esprit.

\- Leo ? L'interpella une voix.

Il se retourna. C'était Seira. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Elle était la cause de la plupart des malheurs qui lui étaient arrivé et il avait décidé après la soirée de définitivement couper les ponts.

\- Je...je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler...J-j'ai été horrible avec vous...

Le blond soupira. Il voulait lui tourner le dos et partir. Mais elle semblait tellement mal à cet instant que cela lui fendait le cœur. Son attitude, honteuse et désolée, allait de pair avec son apparence désordonnée, fatiguée.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part. J'ai réellement foutu la merde et...bref. Je suis désolée. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Ce n'est pas très-...Je ne sais pas trop. J'en parlerais d'abord avec Takumi, okay ?

\- Je comprends. Prenez votre temps surtout...

Elle se mit à tousser légèrement avant de se retourner rapidement et de partir vers le bâtiment d'une démarche plutôt rapide pour quelqu'un à l'air si exténué. Un instant, quelque chose de noir sur dans sa main attira le regard de Leo. Il n'eut pas assez de temps pour déterminer exactement ce que c'était car, bien vite, il disparut sous la manche de son manteau.

Il s'assit quelques instants sur le banc avant d'apercevoir une silhouette qui franchissait le portail. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître Takumi et de se diriger vers lui.

Il était soucieux, Leo pouvait le sentir facilement. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Au-delà de leur lien d'âme, cela s'apercevait rien qu'à son attitude.

\- Takumi.

\- Ah, Leo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

À ce moment, son âme-sœur détourna les yeux et cela l'agaça profondément. Pourquoi évitait-il le sujet ? Il remarqua qu'il avait le regard plutôt porté sur le bâtiment. Depuis combien de temps était-il arrivé ? L'avait-il vu lui et Seira ?

\- Je sens ton agacement. Murmura Takumi en se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'est pas par rapport à Seira, je te crois. C'est juste que...Je dois te dire quelque chose. Hinata et Oboro étaient contre le fait que je te le cache alors je-

La sonnerie interrompit son discours et, aussitôt, l'argenté se rembrunit, au grand damne de Leo qui espérait qu'il parle enfin. Sûrement par rapport à ce qu'avaient dit ses deux amis à la soirée, il en était vraiment curieux.

\- Je...préférerais te dire ça...Disons après les cours ? Partons quelque part après.

\- D'accord.

Il aurait enfin la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Qu'avait fait, eut, Takumi dans le passé pour qu'il veuille aussi peu en parler ? Il avait un peu peur, c'était sûr. Mais il aimait le fait que l'autre allait se confier à lui, cela montrait qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui dévoiler un de ses plus sombres secrets...

Le blond chassa vite ces quelques pensées avant de se diriger d'un pas lent mais sûr vers la classe, l''archer à ses côtés mais cette fois, impassible et terriblement silencieux. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait sentir la moindre émotion émaner de leur lien d'âme.

9 janvier, 17h30

Takumi savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de dévoiler entièrement toutes ses préoccupations à son âme-sœur le matin même mais il n'avait pas pu. Il sentait que c'était au-dessus de ses forces et ne voulait pas que son petit-ami croit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

C'était le contraire.

Aussi soudain ou étrange que cela puisse paraître, en quelques semaines, il était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux et à qui il faisait le plus confiance. Un effet de leur lien d'âme ? Autre chose ?

Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Seira, une peur sourde s'emparait de lui. Elle était un danger, il le sentait beaucoup trop bien pour pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors la voir aux côtés de Leo, encore une fois, ça le foutait mal d'une certaine façon. Mais ses sentiments étaient si complexes qu'il n'arrivait pas à réellement l'exprimer...

L'argenté ne se sentait pas fou ou parano, mais quelque chose lui criait constamment de se méfier d'elle, de ne pas l'approcher.

Aussi, avec toutes les preuves que le blond la protégeait, il était de plus en plus effrayé par l'idée que ce dernier parte. Peu importe qu'il ait une deuxième marque ou non, il savait bien que, si ce dernier le quittait, il serait beaucoup trop mal pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

 _La rechute ? Ce serait tellement prévisible de ma part et pourtant...ce serait sûrement ce qui se passerait._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

L'archer allait quand même lui confier. Il voulait lui confier ce qui s'était passé, abattre le dernier mensonge entre eux. Le fait que, non, sa vie n'avait jamais été toute rose ou, alors, qu'en partie.

Même si il se sentait responsable de la plupart des cas. Il avait gâché son propre bonheur, en se sentant si mal par rapport à sa sœur. Il n'aurait pas dû. Et pourtant il avait quand même été pris d'une jalousie incommensurable.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui confier et en avait parlé longuement sur Messenger avec Oboro et Hinata. Ils l'avaient convaincu. Avec pour argument :

« _Tu as trouvé ton bonheur à nouveau. Ne te pourris pas la vie en t'enchaînant avec ton passé, au contraire, laisse-le derrière. Mais si tu ne lui en parle pas, ça pourrait gâcher votre relation. Il pourrait penser que tu ne lui as pas assez fait confiance._ »

Et ils avaient raison. Leo pourrait mal le prendre et, pire encore, se sentir blessé devant son manque de confidences, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il sortit tranquillement de la classe, préférant attendre son petit-ami dehors.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Lui demanda celui-ci après l'avoir rejoint.

\- ...Cela ira plus vite si je t'y emmène.

Il le prit par la main. Le trajet dura une bonne dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles ils ne parlèrent pas. Le silence était plutôt confortable en fait. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une colline. Takumi savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, aussi, il préféra observer le visage du blond plutôt que le paysage.

Il fut d'abord surpris. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et d'un coup avant qu'ils ne s'illuminent devant le spectacle. Un sourire léger et discret ancra ses traits, il semblait émerveillé.

La ville entière se dessinait devant eux, en dessous d'eux, mais pas seulement. Au loin, dans l'horizon, bien au-delà des bâtiments, on pouvait apercevoir le début de champs, de routes, de végétations. Ainsi que le soleil, assez bas dans le ciel pour que celui-ci commence à prendre des tons orangés.

La brise était assez agréable. L'argenté s'assit dans l'herbe aisément et invita son partenaire à faire de même. Ils contemplèrent encore quelques instants le paysage avant que l'archer ne se mette à parler.

\- Je dois dire...je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec toi. Je dois te confier quelque chose. Mon secret. Je...n'en parle jamais. Seul Oboro et Hinata ...et ma famille... sont au courant à vrai dire, alors j'aimerai que tu gardes ça pour toi.

\- Je le ferais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il ancra un instant son regard dans celui de Leo avant de le darder à nouveau vers l'horizon, mélancolique, en essayant de se souvenir du début.

\- Ma sœur ne vient pas exactement de la même famille que nous. Elle a d'ailleurs été absente une bonne partie de mon enfance mais, quand elle est revenue...Elle s'est intégrée facilement. Elle a toujours été douée pour ça. Et très intelligente. Le projet pour défaire Anankos...c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de l'alliance. Donc mon frère voulait qu'elle lui succède à l'entreprise familiale. Tu vois le genre ?

\- C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de l'alliance ?!...oui, je vois bien. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?

Takumi baissa à cette instant les yeux et rajusta sa veste. D'un coup, le vent lui semblait froid et sévère, plus du tout agréable. Il soupira un instant en se mordant la lèvre avant de regarder à nouveau l'horizon.

\- C'est là où tout se complique. J'avais...grandi sans savoir que j'avais une autre sœur. J'avais toujours vogué entre l'ombre de mon grand frère, Ryoma, et le fait que je voulais être indépendant. J'apprenais toujours plus, étudiais toujours plus pour être à la hauteur des attentes. Je voulais devenir le successeur, l'associé de mon frère...Je voulais...Je voulais tellement de choses. Et au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais faire assez, de ne pas être assez bon pour être aimé par qui que ce soit. Mon complexe...n'a fait que croître au moment où Corrin est arrivée. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées noires jusqu'au cou. Personne ne le remarquait jamais, personne. Et, à cette époque, j'ai fait une grave dépression. Je me sens assez idiot en y repensant et pourtant...ça avait tellement d'importance pour moi. Je me mutilais parfois, espérant que quelqu'un le voit, mais peu importe s'ils étaient inquiets, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Je m'en suis bien sorti comme tu peux le voir et c'est grâce à Oboro et Hinata. Souvent...je ne veux pas m'en rappeler parce que ça fait encore un peu mal au fond...

Il ponctua la fin de son récit par un petit rire triste. Puis il tourna la tête vers Leo. Ce dernier était pâle et le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, choqués. Takumi eut l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, une grosse erreur.

Il avait du plomb dans l'estomac et se releva précipitamment. Il voulait s'enfuir.

 _J'ai peut-être commis la pire erreur de ma vie...Mon dieu...mon dieu !_ Pensa-t-il avec panique.

Il commençait à détourner les talons mais fut retenu. Le blond agrippa son poignet et le seul geste qu'il fit fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, l'argenté se calma. L'étreinte était douce et réconfortante, elle le confortait, lui, dans le fait qu'il était aimé sans aucun doute.

\- Je suis désolé...de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu t'en rendre compte ? À l'époque...nous n'étions pas comme maintenant.

Leo l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer, son regard planté dans le sien. Il était un peu interloqué mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux face à son âme-sœur.

\- Juste...Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, promets-moi de ne pas chuter à nouveau, okay ? Fais-le pour Oboro et Hinata, pour ta famille et pour **moi**...

Il voulut répondre mais sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge. Les prunelles de Leo semblait le connaître et le comprendre. Pour une fois, quelqu'un était vraiment là...Devant cela, il ne pouvait que donner une réponse possible.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Oui, c'est assez horrible le passé de Takumi. Je voulais qu'il cache quelque chose d'assez lourd (par rapport à son complexe d'infériorité) mais aussi pour balancer par rapport au fait que la menace pour Leo est sa petite amie, la menace pour Takumi est plus le fait de rechuter.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'au prochain chapitre, les choses se gâtent pour les deux ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plus ou même pour donner votre avis ou vos hypothèses auxquelles je répondrais bien sûr. À dimanche prochain ! ^-^

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	11. Chapitre 10

Tsumi Koori : Olala ! Des reviews ! *0* Bon on va faire une par une sinon je serais perdue ! XD

1 : Mon dieu, le retard ! Habituellement c'est moi qui le suis, donc je te pardonne volontiers !;D Mais bien sûuuuuuur que ça ira mieux entre eux ! Je suis pour les happy-ends après tout !

2 : Aha ! Crois-moi, cette personne, on commence à en avoir marre ! Mais sinon telle est la question, Anankos, un mystère ! Mais tout s'éclaircira bientôt...;)

3 : Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé la scène touchante, je voulais retransmettre les sentiments et j'avais peur de ne pas avoir réussi ! :) Seira...toujours elle ! Au fond, qui est-elle vraiment ? La suite nous le dira, en particulier le chapitre d'après. Quant à Takumi ainsi que Leo...à toi de lire !

Merci d'avoir laissé des coms, ça fait super plaisir de ta part et j'espère que tu vas continuer ! Bonne lecture ! ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Séparation ?

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

18 janvier 16h

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose se préparait, Leo le sentait un peu trop bien. Il se demandait si il ne se faisait pas des idées étant donné que tout allait pour le mieux.

Depuis une dizaine de jours, plus rien n'avait perturbé leur couple. Ils avaient pu être heureux sans que personne ne vienne rien leur demander et ils avaient vécu les journées avec plaisir, sur un nuage.

Tout commença par l'arrivée de Seira. Ses craintes redoublèrent. Elle était très pâle. Elle avait déjà loupé deux jours de cours juste avant et ne venait que de revenir mais ne semblait pas guérie pour autant...

Elle toussa un petit peu et il eut à nouveau l'impression de voir quelque chose de noir dans sa main mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Un petit instant durant lequel il eut un affreux doute.

L'heure de cours passa si tranquillement qu'il oublia ses idées précédentes.

Ils changèrent de salle mais il se sentait étrangement tendu et sentait que son âme-sœur était dans le même état. Ils ne se hâtèrent pas, prenant leur temps, comme pour ralentir la fatalité qui les attendaient. Il se rapprocha de Takumi et lui pressa la main pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer.

Et puis...c'était arrivé.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et, à ce moment précis, ils eurent une vision qui confirma tous leurs doutes et craintes.

Seira, sur sa chaise pliée en deux, se mit à recracher des pétales noirs. En grande quantité. Si grande qu'ils se demandèrent presque si elle n'était pas en train de mourir. Ensuite, elle s'affala sur sa tête, encore un peu consciente mais l'air épuisé.

Il se figea directement.

Son bras pendait dans le vide, la manche, ne recouvrant plus suffisamment le poignet, dévoilait un nom, un seul.

 **LEO**

Il eut envie de vomir. Peut-être que c'était ça, que c'était elle après tout. La fin était trop précipitée, trop tôt, il n'avait pas envie d'y croire et pourtant...cela faisait mal.

Il défit le bandage de son bras. Dessus figuraient deux lettres, deux seules.

 **SE**

Elle était condamnée...elle ne le méritait pas. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités. D'un soupir, il se retira de l'emprise de Takumi qui, sous le choc, avait agrippé. Si il ne lui disait rien, ses yeux le suppliait.

« **Ne fais pas ça...reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas...** »

Leo lui adressa un sourire triste avant de se rapprocher de Seira. Dès qu'il la toucha, un violent choc électrique lui parcourut le bras. Si violent qu'il faillit chuter. Il sentit quelque chose se briser, en lui, dans son cœur.

Il regarda son poignet et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Là où se situait sa marque, celle qui le liait à Takumi...Le prénom était devenu presque transparent, totalement en ruine, usé.

 _Qu'ai-je fait... ? Je suis tellement désolé Takumi...j'espère que tu pourras être heureux...avec quelqu'un d'autre._ Pensa-t-il amer.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir l'endroit où se tenait le-dit quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était plus là.

Le blond détourna les yeux et prêta appui à sa ''nouvelle âme-sœur'' afin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

18 janvier 16h

La situation lui avait paru irréelle tant la semaine passée avait été paradisiaque. Takumi avait été si heureux...Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à cacher, aucun poids à porter, il était totalement libre.

Le karma est une pute, comme on dit.

Il aurait voulu esquisser un mot, un geste envers sa direction, le retenir, mais il n'avait pas pu, comme gelé sur place, il était resté immobile, tristement immobile.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, il n'avait rien fait.

Puis il avait senti le choc.

Violent, dévastateur, il s'était senti mal tout de suite et avait compris : lui et Leo, c'était fini, leur lien était brisé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il avait fait sens inverse. Dans la foule, à tâtons, il avait avancé tel un aveugle tant la douleur était forte. Quand, finalement, il en était sorti, ses jambes avaient commencé à courir, courir et encore courir, jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

L'argenté s'était à nouveau retrouvé sur la colline, devant le magnifique paysage, et, aux souvenirs d'eux-deux, il fondit en larmes. Son esprit était dévasté. Que faire maintenant ? Que faire après l'avoir perdu ? Lui seul qui le comprenait, lui seul qui l'aimait.

 _La douleur remplacée par une autre._

Il était bien faible. Il le savait ou...peut-être plus. S'étant senti invincible, la chute était terrible. Au fond, sa vie n'était jamais réellement...

 _La douleur remplacée par une autre._

Guérir un cœur brisé ? À moins que ce n'était qu'un lien ? Était-ce même plus important que ça ? Était-ce si facile à remplacer ? Une âme-sœur ? Était-ce à lui d'aller chercher ? De retrouver sa deuxième et dernière chance ?

 **La douleur remplacée par une autre.**

Non...Il n'en voulait pas plus. Des nouveaux sentiments pour enterrer les anciens, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait garder les siens, intacts, même si il devait en mourir.

 _Au moins, ça me réglera tous mes problèmes._

Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Il était si tentant de se laisser glisser...de partir maintenant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il pouvait déjà y penser...

 _ **La douleur remplacée par une autre !**_

Un sourire se glissa sur son visage, il savait ce qu'il allait faire, où il devait aller. C'était juste...comme d'habitude.

18 janvier 17h

Leo s'était assis à côté d'elle à l'infirmerie. Au moins, il avait un motif pour louper le cour. Mais ça ne l'aida en rien...Il avait peur pour Takumi à vrai dire.

Pourtant, en ayant fait ce choix, il se sentait comme si il avait perdu sa place à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meure par sa faute. Enfin...était-ce réellement sa faute ?

Il était très amer par rapport à tout ça, bien qu'il voulait le cacher. À vrai dire, que pouvait-il faire ? Il se sentait tellement perdu.

\- Désolée Leo...

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je ne voulais pas...

Elle toussa à nouveau mais il n'y avait plus rien. Elle le serra dans ses bras et il y consentit non sans quelques regrets. Au fond, il gardait toujours un vide, une place, qu'elle ne pourrait pas combler. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il l'avait fait à contrecœur, sous la contrainte. Sûr qu'elle était sympa et tout mais elle ne l'égalait en rien. Absolument rien.

De nombreux mots, nombreuses paroles, lui revinrent en mémoire. Des bouts de conversations décousus. Oboro et Hinata qui espéraient qu'il prenne soin de leur ami. Lui-même qui disait qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Des promesses qu'il avait déjà bafoué.

Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Abandonner autant pour la vie d'une personne ? C'était justifié ? Son sacrifice pour une vie ?

Il espérait qu'on le comprenne alors qu'il avait du mal à se comprendre. Et tout cela...ne ferait aussi qu'empirer le conflit entre leurs frères. Il en avait assez de voir à quel point Xander était mal, séparé de Ryoma. Il était sûr que c'était la même chose de l'autre côté mais aucun ne voulait se réconcilier.

Il avait été demander à son grand-frère si il ferait le premier pas une fois que l'histoire serait finie. Il lui avait répondu d'une ironie certaine qu'il faudrait déjà que l'histoire se finisse et qu'ensuite il attendrait.

Une fierté infatigable des deux côtés, apparemment.

De ce côté, leur enquête n'avait pas avancé. Et il supposait qu'elle allait s'arrêter là au vu de leur brusque séparation...

Il effaça discrètement une larme apparue au coin de son œil et ses sentiments.

18 janvier 20h

 _Rouge...rouge...Et...j'ai mal..._

Le sang coulait et ça faisait si longtemps. Cette douleur était censée avoir disparu mais à nouveau elle surgissait. Cela avait un côté rassurant.

Il observait le liquide dégouliner de ses avants-bras et du couteau sans rien faire pour l'arrêter. Tout disparaissait dans l'évier de toute manière. Ne restait que les marques à vif.

« _Juste...Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, promets-moi de ne pas chuter à nouveau, okay ? Fais-le pour Oboro et Hinata, pour ta famille et pour_ _ **moi**_ _..._ »

Il eut un sursaut et le couteau tomba dans un bruit métallique. Sur son poignet, le nom n'était même plus visible, lacéré par un trait et pourtant il revenait dans sa mémoire trop facilement.

\- Leo...

Il s'effondra en sanglot.

Mensonge. Menteur. Rien n'était vrai. À chaque fois...Il avait tellement mal. Son cœur lui faisait mal...Il était trop atteint pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Soigneusement, il se banda les bras, étouffant ses larmes. Il rentra dans sa chambre, camouflant totalement les bandages, et s'endormit très rapidement.

19 janvier 8h

Takumi imaginait bien la tête affreuse qu'il devait avoir. Personne n'était assez aveugle pour remarquer ses yeux rouges. Heureusement, il était assez simple de cacher ses blessures, les pulls étaient assez pratiques.

Bien entendu, il entendit Leo appeler son nom mais cela ne le fit que baisser encore plus ses manches et partir dans la direction opposée.

Oboro et Hinata savaient. Ils savaient pour leur séparation. Et pour son coup d'hier ? Il ne savait pas si ils savaient mais ils l'avaient accueilli à grand sourire et l'avaient serré dans leurs bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais...

\- Tu...trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

Aucun de leurs mots n'avait atteint son cœur. Au contraire, il se sentait encore plus mal. Il espérait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, au moins pour aujourd'hui, au moins pour toujours.

Il observa le ciel durant le cours, y prêtant attention seulement occasionnellement. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder Leo qui était avec Seira. Il sentait que cela le ferait souffrir alors il préférait l'ignorer. Ignorer tout. Cela faisait moins mal.

À la sonnerie de la pause, il sortit rapidement et alla s'asseoir dehors, sur un banc. Il faisait froid mais il se dit alors qu'il n'était plus à ça près.

L'argenté ne resta pas seul bien longtemps.

Après quelques minutes, deux ''gêneurs'' bien connus pour être les amis de Leo vinrent s'installer à ses côtés. Il soupira longuement. Le duo semblait être bien venu pour lui parler.

\- Seira me paraît louche...Pas toi Takumi ?

\- ...Peut-être.

\- Non mais ne parle pas comme ça Niles ! Je ne dirais pas louche. Plutôt, elle est très suspecte. J'avais lu un livre comme ça à la bibliothèque sur les âmes-sœurs notamment sur le vomissement des pétales et-

\- On faisait tous les deux le même exposé Odin !

\- Oui désolé Niles...Bref, ce que je voulais dire, Takumi, c'était que quelque chose clochait avec sa maladie. C'est tout. Tu me remercieras plus tard et tout !

Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, laissant l'archer en plan, avec ses réflexions. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa maladie ? Il ne voyait pas quoi...

Malgré tout, il se leva quand même et alla au CDI. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant la reprise, ce devrait être suffisant pour qu'il puisse trouver le livre.

\- Excusez-moi, où se trouve le rayon sur les liens d'âme ? Demanda-t-il poliment à la documentaliste.

\- Ah ! Tu es le deuxième à me le demander. Il y a une dizaine de jour, un blond de ton âge est venu avec la même requête. Cela n'intéresse pas trop les gens en général...

\- ...Pouvez-vous me montrer le livre qu'il a lu ?

Elle le guida entre des rangées facilement et arriva devant la fameuse étagère. Elle chercha un petit moment avant de s'emparer d'un livre et de lui tendre.

\- Je crois que c'était celui-là.

\- Merci.

Il s'installa à une table et ouvrit rapidement l'ouvrage.

« **Tout sur les liens d'âmes** »

 ** _Alternative : survie_**

 _Si le lien d'une personne est retrouvée avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle restera en vie. Cependant, le vomissement de pétales ne s'arrête pas tout de suite contrairement ce à quoi peuvent penser les gens. Il met minimum 24 heures, le temps que l'organisme évacue tout._

24h...Leo était allé avec elle hier vers 16h. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle pourrait aller parfaitement bien maintenant alors qu'il n'était que 10h. Autrement dit, c'était vraiment étrange...

Lui revinrent alors en tête la mise en scène pour embrasser Leo, le dossier correspondant aux dates et maintenant une pseudo-maladie trop courte pour être vraie...

Une à une, les pièces s'assemblaient.

Il allait avoir du travail à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Oui je poste le chapitre plus tôt (ça change des fois où je le pose plus tard (': ) c'est que je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster demain alors je préfère m'en occuper ce soir ! Donc je vous annonce qu'après celui-là, il devrait rester 3 chapitres et une prologue ! On arrive donc dans le sprint final de cette fic...Je suis émue en vrai, au début, je partais sans trop savoir quoi faire du scénario et me voilà presque à la fin !

La séparation entre Takumi et Leo est-elle définitive ? Seira est-elle réellement fautive ? Que se passe-t-il réellement ? Tout va-t-il redevenir comme avant ?

Ce genre de question et de route montre bien que la fin se rapproche, petit à petit...Et avec tout ceci, je vous dis à dimanche prochain !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	12. Chapitre 11

Tsumi Koori : Je pense que ça ne doit pas être agréable de manger des pétales...En fait je ne sais pas trop. À expérimenter ? XD Tuer Seira ? Vas-y, je la déteste aussi. (PS : J'ai laissé une tronçonneuse, un couteau et un pistolet, à toi de choisir, bonne chance !) Savoir que tu attends mes chapitres me rend heureuse ! Je pense que tu vas être frustrée de la fin de celui-ci...Heureusement l'attente sera moins longue ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Preuve

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

20 janvier, 8h

Leo avait essayé d'appeler Takumi plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, pas même à ses messages. Il était toujours aussi inquiet. Rien n'allait, le fait d'être allé avec Seira lui procurait la même sensation de suffocation qu'avant. Toujours là à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, sans répit...

De plus, des doutes s'étaient insinués trop profondément en lui pour qu'il en soit insensible. Des tas de ''et si'' tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Et si il faisait une erreur ?_

 _Et si Seira n'était pas son âme-sœur ?_

 _Et si il arrivait quelque chose à Takumi ?_

Il lui avait promis de ne pas recommencer mais maintenant qu'ils étaient éloignés, n'allait-il pas la rompre ? Il avait honte de penser cela mais il avait si peur...

Une question subsistait : qui était l'espion ?

Il aurait voulu avoir des réponses à ses questions mais absolument rien ne lui permettait d'avoir une confirmation, une information quelconque.

Enfin...il aurait fallu qu'il soit plus méfiant.

20 janvier, 8h

Takumi n'avait répondu ni aux messages ni aux appels de Leo. Il se sentait désolé d'une certaine manière car il savait que ce dernier s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui répondre.

Il avait encore mal à vrai dire.

Mais il avait maintenant une piste ! Une piste qu'il fallait qu'il creuse bien sûr mais une piste quand même. Et cela lui faisait grand bien.

Comment avoir des renseignements sur eux ? Il allait s'introduire dans leur maison bien sûr. Il lui fallait leur adresse par contre. Il suffisait qu'il fouille dans le dossier de Seira.

\- Oboro, Hinata !

Il les héla dès qu'il les retrouva. Ils furent assez surpris mais sourirent quand il vit qu'il semblait en quelque sorte plus ''vivant'' que la journée précédente.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez à aller récupérer un dossier d'élève.

\- Encore ?! C'est vrai que tu ne peux plus lui demander...murmura Oboro, un instant triste. C'est décidé, on va t'aider. Allons-y pendant la pause de midi ! On fera le guet et distraira si prof il y a.

\- Merci.

Dès midi arrivé, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. La plupart des profs partaient manger au self où une salle privée les attendait. Quant aux autres, ils rentraient chez eux. Personne ne restait dans la salle des professeurs.

L'expédition se passa tranquillement. D'autant plus que Takumi était rapide car il connaissait déjà l'emplacement. Il prit rapidement le dossier avant de prendre une photo de l'adresse et de repartir aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

20 janvier, 17h

Leo soupira longuement. Takumi ne s'était même pas présenté aux cours de l'après-midi, il n'avait pu avoir une discussion correcte avec lui. Ses deux amis, étant avec lui, remarquèrent sa mine déconfite.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Takumi ?

\- Qu- !...

\- Ça se lit sur ton visage. Répondit nonchalamment Niles.

-...C'est vrai.

\- Tu aurais dû rester avec lui.

\- Je n-

\- Vous étiez heureux ensemble. Séparés, vous ne le semblez pas. Reprit Odin, l'air déçu.

Il s'arrêta, sachant qu'ils avaient raison, il ne put rien dire de plus. C'était juste un mélange de sentiments qui le prenaient soudainement, il en eut la gorge un peu nouée. Ses amis le remarquèrent puisqu'ils lui tapèrent gentiment dans le dos comme pour le réconforter.

\- Leo ! S'exclama une voix stridente plus loin.

\- Oh non...la revoilà...

\- Nous on file ! Salut !

Ils le laissèrent, résigné, à attendre Seira qui, déjà, arrivait à ses côtés. Il poussa à nouveau un soupir, les doutes toujours dans sa tête...

\- Tu viens chez moi ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui...Allez !

\- Ok...

20 janvier, 17h

L'adresse était bien la bonne. Il arriva dans une grande résidence magnifique. Il se dit que leur entreprise n'aurait pas eu autant de sous si ils ne supportaient pas Anankos. Il eut un rictus de dégoût mais se retint de l'afficher.

Takumi fit le tour de la propriété sans vraiment trouver d'endroits par où rentrer. Il continua de vérifier le grillage plus proche de l'entrée avant de voir un endroit légèrement plus fragile à cause des buissons juste à côté.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à déloger la partie et pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte. Il lui sembla, un instant, voir une chevelure blonde pareille à celle de Leo mais il s'en détourna bien vite, il n'avait pas le temps.

Il arriva dans un couloir qu'il avait atteint aléatoirement. Il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un pilier car deux personnes passèrent. Un homme et une femme d'âges mûrs et ressemblant à Seira sûrement ses parents.

Une fois que la voix fut libre, il avança rapidement et pénétra dans ce qui se révéla être un bureau. Il referma la porte avec douceur avant de chercher quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui pourrait l'aider.

Un dossier sur le bureau figurait, son nom l'attira immédiatement.

« **Rapport : Encre Directive** »

Il lut rapidement la première page. Le contenu parlait d'une encre ressemblant fortement à celle des âmes-sœurs qui s'encrait de manière presque indélébile. D'où son seul point faible, une forte dose d'alcool et tout disparaissait.

Il sourit avant de prendre en photo quelques pages. Il entendit alors des pas venant dans sa direction et le referma à la va-vite puis se cacha dans l'armoire proche de la porte.

En entendant les voix, il sut que c'était à nouveau le père et la mère de Seira et, pris d'une idée soudaine, il sélectionna l'enregistreur de son téléphone.

 _Mère : Cela ne me plaît pas non plus de m'être alliée avec eux, chéri._

 _Père : Nous tenons de quoi renouveler le marché. Une occasion comme celle-là, de virer définitivement les autres sociétés et de prendre le dessus, ne se serait pas présentée sans Anankos alors sois-en reconnaissante._

 _Mère : Sans nous, ils n'auraient pas pu non plus développer leur projet. Tu as tendance à l'oublier vite mais notre fille nous a aussi bien aidé !_

 _Père : Seira a...un grand avenir. Mais le coup de brio, de mérite, te revient. Il a suffit de quelques fausses preuves pour que l'alliance se dissolve._

 _Mère : C'était facile. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut agir de manière méthodique._

Takumi se mordit la lèvre. Il avait grande envie de les tuer. Ces sales...pourritures qui avaient posé tant de problèmes à sa famille et à celle de Leo. Maintenant, ses doutes étaient totalement envolés.

20 janvier, 17h15

Leo en avait assez. Il n'était là que depuis une quinzaine de minutes mais avaient l'impression d'être resté depuis des heures.

Comment pouvait-elle être son âme-sœur ? Il s'ennuyait tellement avec elle...Contrairement à quand il était avec Takumi. Mais ce devait être pas vrai ? Sinon il n'aurait pas ressenti son lien se briser ? Et si il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre ? Si ce n'était pas vrai ?

Tout était si terne...

\- Seira, excuse-moi, je vais devoir y aller, mon frère m'attend.

\- Oh...déjà ? D'accord, à demain !

C'était un mensonge mais il n'en pouvait plus. Elle l'embrassa et il eut la seule impression qu'il trahissait Takumi. Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, il s'essuya les lèvres et partit de la demeure sans demander son reste. Direction la maison. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr.

Il est si proche de lui mais ne sait rien de ce qui va se passer...

20 janvier, 17h30

Il avait tout !

Il avait la preuve pour que Leo revienne, la preuve qui ferait que son frère et Ryoma allait se réconcilier, la preuve qui ferait que tout, absolument tout, s'arrangerait !

Un sourire illumina enfin son visage alors qu'il réussissait à se glisser en dehors de la propriété. Il marcha un peu jusqu'à atteindre un parc non loin de leurs maisons.

Toute prudence relâchée et allégresse retrouvée, il s'arrêta et s'étira longuement.

La pression, la tristesse, la haine, quittaient enfin son cœur. Il était libre. Il allait pouvoir être heureux, pouvoir retrouver son petit-ami, l'embrasser à nouveau, le serrer dans ses bras et qu'il le serre aussi, qu'ils sortent ensemble, qu'ils...Leur vie allait enfin être tranquille.

 **Douleur.**

Il touche son ventre, surpris. Sa main est colorée de rouge.

Il s'effondre, le sang coule. Sa vision est trouble, il ne peut distinguer la personne mais voit son couteau tâché de liquide vital.

Il lutte contre les ténèbres, il lutte pour sa vie.

Tout va trop vite, ou trop lentement, il peine à ignorer la douleur. Elle est trop présente, partout, partout.

Ses yeux se ferment. Son corps bascule.

Et la souffrance s'envole.

20 janvier 17h45

Il y était. Aujourd'hui, il confirmait entièrement ses doutes et ses soupçons où ils disparaissaient. Sa main tremblait quand il saisit l'alcool sous l'évier de la cuisine et qu'il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Il allait savoir la vérité.

Si il avait fait ou non le bon choix.

Sans aucune délicatesse ou précaution – il était juste pressé – il renversa l'alcool sur son bras en prenant garde à le faire au dessus de la vasque.

La violente brûlure lui arracha une grimace mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, concentré sur ce qui apparaissait sur son bras.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

 **SEYA**

Qui était-ce ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ce n'était pas Seira. Pas elle du tout. Il avait sûrement été manipulé !

Il regarda le nom **TAKUMI** un peu trop abîmé et transparent et eut un sanglot. Tour ça pour rien du tout !

La marque devrait sûrement disparaître à un moment ou un autre, en espérant qu'il puisse renouer son lien avec Takumi, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, abasourdi.

\- Grand-frère !

Il releva la tête et remarqua Elise à ses côtés. Dans sa précipitation, il avait sûrement oublié de fermer la porte.

\- Xander m'a dit de te prévenir...Takumi est à l'hôpital.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Salut tout le monde ! Alors ? Frustré d'être laissé là ?

Oui je sais je suis une méchante personne ! Mais il faut bien mettre un peu de piment sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! La vérité dévoilée ?

Mais est-ce que Takumi aura le temps de leur en faire part ?

J'aimerais vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine car je ne pourrais pas le poster le week-end (#grossecompétition). Pour votre plus grand plaisir bien évidemment ! Voilà, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

(Mercredi aprèm, jeudi soir ou vendredi soir).

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	13. Chapitre 12

Tsumi Koori : Ah bon ?...je me demande quel gout ça a...XD Je sais que c'est un choix difficile...La tronçonneuse est tellement bien mais peu discrète malheureusement ! Mais pourtant je pense que c'est la mieux...*-* Effectivement, une semaine ce n'est pas un mois, ça va. Si on saura qui est l'âme-sœur de Takumi ? ...héhé...Non je ne pense pas, si il est heureux, il n'en aura pas besoin. (À part si...il y a une suite ?) Ahaha ! Le fait de donner des envies de meurtre est de famille chez Seira apparemment ! ^^ Oui, calme-toi, prends un bon verre de coca et lis ce chapitre... ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Le mensonge se dissipe

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

20 janvier, 17h30

Xander soupira. Ryoma lui manquait. C'était horrible. Il n'était plus nulle part dans sa vie et ça lui faisait mal. La marque sur son bras ne faisait que lui rappeler son absence.

 **RYOMA**

Mais leur lien s'était si effrité que le prénom avait viré au transparent. Il ne voulait pas y croire, voulait continuer à espérer qu'ils pourraient se retrouver.

Par contre, il était résolu. Il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Impossible. Il avait tenté de dire à Ryoma de le croire, de ne pas douter de lui et pourtant...Pourtant il avait refusé de l'écouter.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement que Xander savait que si Corrin avait été de sa famille et que des preuves avaient été contre l'autre, il se serait braqué aussi.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Pour une fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris la voiture. Cette soirée-là était carrément plus froide que les autres. Il était assez proche de la maison, il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser le parc et il y serait.

Le choc.

De dos, il vit Takumi se faire poignarder et l'agresseur s'enfuir. Il courut aux côtés de l'argenté qui perdait son sang très vite. Aussitôt, il appela une ambulance.

20 janvier 17h45

\- Xander m'a dit de te prévenir...Takumi est à l'hôpital.

\- À l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Il a été poignardé.

Leo perdit dès lors son sang-froid et se rua en dehors de la salle de bain pour saisir son manteau. Sa petite sœur sur les talons, il déboula dans le salon et attacha rapidement ses chaussures. Dehors, Camilla l'attendait dans sa voiture. Sans se soucier du pourquoi du comment, il monta.

\- Détends-toi. Il est encore en vie. Et en sécurité qui plus est. Lui dit, dès qu'il monta, la conductrice.

Cela ne l'aida pas davantage. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Et si...Et si...

Encore une fois, il se sentait coupable. Toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises jusqu'à lors avaient été mauvaises. Terriblement mauvaises. Et il en était maintenant là.

À ce que celui qu'il aimait finisse à l'hôpital.

Il eut une grimace amère et quand la voiture s'arrêta, il en sortit en vitesse pour rejoindre le hall où il demanda sa chambre. Il monta les deux étages avant de se retrouver dans la-dite.

Ryoma et Xander étaient déjà là. Face à face. Stoïques, ils ne disaient rien juste se regardaient.

Mal à l'aise devant leur silence, Leo préféra les esquiver et rentrer dans la chambre de Takumi. Il était là, dans le lit, plus pâle que d'habitude. Il était aussi relié de part en part à des machines et cela l'effrayait.

Il semblait endormi alors le blond se saisit d'une chaise et se mit à ses côtés. Il maintient alors sa main, sans rien faire d'autre. Juste...lui tenir la main et le regarder.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Il se sentait tellement inutile et maintenant, que pouvait-il faire pour Takumi ? Ses yeux étaient embués et il contenait difficilement ses larmes, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

Un léger frisson lui parcourut le bras et se propagea dans tout son corps. Cela coupa court à ses réflexions, il regarda son poignet et découvrit avec émotion l'écriture.

 **TAKUMI**

D'une écriture soignée et d'un argenté brillant, l'inscription avait retrouvé son éclat d'antan.

\- L...Leo ?

Il redressa la tête et vit le blessé le fixer. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et aussitôt, serra l'argenté dans ses bras. Il était encore parcouru de soubresauts et ses yeux versaient à présent des larmes mais au diable !

\- Je suis désolé Takumi...C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû rester avec toi, j'aurais dû mais j'ai encore déconné ! J'ai encore tout fichu en l'air et c'est entièrement ma faute ! Je m-

\- Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche !

Leo remarqua à cet instant que l'archer pleurait. Lui-aussi tremblait et pourtant il s'écarta de l'étreinte avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

\- Tu es revenu pour de bon ? Tu ne me laisseras plus ?

\- Non. Cette fois, peu importe qui se dressera entre nous, je ne m'en soucierais pas. Je suis désolé Takumi. Je...je t'aime.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime aussi Leo.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur leurs chaleureuses retrouvailles et apparurent dans la pièce Xander et Ryoma. Ils avaient toujours la même expression, vide, sur le visage. Mais avant qu'ils ne parviennent totalement près du lit, le grand blond parla.

\- Tu crois réellement que j'aurais appelé une ambulance si j'y avais été mêlé ?

\- Je...Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit le frère de Takumi, en proie au doute.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais aussi peu confiance ? Je suis ton âme-sœur !

-...Je dois protéger ma famille.

\- Ryoma !

\- Xander !

\- STOP ! S'écria Takumi avec une colère qui surprit tout le monde.

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui, presque choqués du soudain hurlement. Assis dans son lit, l'argenté les fixait d'un air agacé.

\- Vous me décevez. Vraiment. Des âmes-sœurs ne croyant même pas l'une en l'autre, c'est pathétique comme lien.

\- T-

\- Je n'ai pas les arguments à porté de main. Mais j'ai pourtant abouti notre enquête Leo. C'est plus simple que vous écoutiez d'abord ça. En particulier vous deux Ryoma et Xander.

Il leur tendit son téléphone sans rien dire de plus. À ce moment précis, l'enregistrement se mit en route, se diffusant dans toute la pièce. Leo écarquilla les yeux à l'entente des voix si familières...Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était celles des parents de Seira.

Tout le long de la diffusion, personne ne dit mot, écoutant plutôt le dialogue. Takumi lui, préféra observer les réactions des deux adultes.

Dès que l'enregistrement se finit, ces deux-mêmes sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux âmes-sœurs l'une face à l'autre.

Leo s'assit sur le bord de son lit et le regarda, un sourire en coin aux bords des lèvres.

\- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec notre problème ?

Takumi, surpris un instant par la question, lui répondit avec le même sourire.

\- Exactement.

20 janvier, 18h10

Ryoma observa Xander qui le regardait d'un même air. Il savait que c'était à lui de prendre la parole, de s'excuser, mais avait du mal à trouver les mots justes. De simples excuses n'étaient pas suffisantes.

\- De la confiance...je te demandais juste ça Ryoma.

Il était surpris que l'autre ait commencé à parler mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Parce que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose si ça avait été ta famille ? Tu n'aurais pas douté de moi ?

Le brun le prenait au dépourvu. Qu'aurait-il fait si sa famille était attaquée ? Si il avait des soupçons ?...ils se ressemblaient trop encore une fois.

-...Si.

\- Je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir qu'on se ressemble. Et qu'on s'aime. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir faut du mal. J'ai détesté devoir me séparer de toi, je ne le voulais pas mais pourtant...

-...Tu voulais les protéger.

Ryoma acquiesça à ses propos, les plongeant à nouveau dans le silence.

-...Oublions ça. Repartons, je ne veux pas qu'on gâche notre lien à cause d'Anankos.

\- Tu es sûr d-

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de son amant. Aussitôt, un choc les parcourut et se répercuta dans tous leur corps, en particulier au poignet. Leurs marques avaient repris leur place d'avant et étaient à présent plus brillantes que jamais.

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire cette partie de l'histoire était finie pour eux.

20 janvier, 18h10

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une certaine...Encre Directive ?

-...Oui..

\- J'ai trouvé des dossiers en parlant dans le bureau des parents de Seira.

Leo rit un bon coup, chassant aussi l'angoisse qui s'était logé dans son ventre depuis un peu trop longtemps et embrassa Takumi avec passion.

\- Je suis heureux d'être débarrassé de ça. La suite est facile à deviner. Seira s'est juste...fichu de notre tronche. Et le produit à l'origine de l'alliance, ce doit être ça aussi.

\- Oui...

Bien qu'il vit les bandages sur les bras de l'argenté, il ne dit rien. Il avait bien compris pourquoi. Alors il ne lui dirait rien. Ces jours sans lui avaient été tellement horribles pour les deux.

\- Tu es incroyable Takumi...Mais c'était dangereux. Imagine que ç'aurait été pire ? Que tu sois mort ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Quand mêm-

\- Arrête de t'en faire !

Il tapa gentiment sur la tête du blond. Et celui-ci se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui. Ils étaient tranquilles mais pourtant...ils n'en avaient pas tout à fait fini. C'était vrai.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour Seira ?

\- Oh...Xander et Ryoma vont s'occuper de démanteler leur société.

Takumi regarda Leo, quelque chose continuaient de les tracasser, ils le savaient l'un et l'autre, ils se comprenaient. Aussitôt, le blond rectifia.

\- D'accord. Tu veux lui donner une leçon...Tu as vraiment l'esprit de vengeance.

\- Tu as vu tous les problèmes qu'elle nous a posé ? Évidemment que je veux qu'elle paie.

\- Pas faux...je te connais, tu as une idée pas vrai ?

L'archer eut un petit sourire en coin, un sourire maléfique en fait, qui donna des frissons à son petit-ami. Pourtant, au fond, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Donner une leçon à cette fille qui s'était joué de lui...Il s'en donnerait à cœur joie !

-...Une très bonne même.

Ils se sourirent en parfaite synchronisation, déterminés à se venger par leurs propres moyens, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Salut !

En vrai, j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir en semaine, j'avoue ! XD Mais bon j'ai du temps le week-end alors tout va bien...Si, si, je vous assure, il y a les pauses du midi et le soir quand tu fais pas la dernière nage. (Hier c'était surtout le soir vu que le midi j'ai dû finir à 12h35, on reprenait à 14h...Génial) Bref, du coup, je suis dans les temps habituels ! Youpi !

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai eu du mal avec les réconciliations ! Mais bon, maintenant je peux bel et bien l'annoncer, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il sera quand même suivi d'une prologue.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com si vous avez aimé et je vous dis à dimanche prochain !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	14. Chapitre 13

Tsumi Koori : J'essaye de me l'imaginer, ce n'est pas trop trop facile ! XD Bah, l'histoire se finit bien, il y a toujours un ''mais'' dans l'histoire... Oui c'est qu'ils ont été longs Ryoma et Xander, trop bornés...Fais attention à ne pas trop les abîmer sinon ils ne pourront plus être là dans la possible suite ! ;D Eh bien, avec une longue attente, voici le plan tant attendu !

Clamiroyal : Le dimanche d'aujourd'hui ! Hey, I'm back ! Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que ça a pu être long, désolée d'avoir été pas mal occupée... :/ Contente que tu l'apprécies, ça fait plaisir ! Et voilà (enfin) la suite ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Le plan opère

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

22 janvier, 14h

Cet après-midi, Leo avait rendez-vous avec Seira. Il avait réussi à le fixer au parc et lui et Takumi s'étaient arrangés pour mettre correctement en place leur plan.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Mais il le fallait une dernière fois.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu fut lent et silencieux. Son petit-ami essayait de le conforter légèrement mais il restait d'humeur maussade. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas la stratégie qu'il aurait préféré mais l'archer l'avait emporté sur ce coup-là.

Au détour d'un chemin, Takumi le quitta, allant se cacher non loin tandis que lui devait la rejoindre.

\- Tu vas bien ? J'étais super inquiète, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier en cours ?

\- Eh bien...je n'ai pas pu. Takumi est...à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

\- Oh !

Seira feignait la surprise, bien sûr, il le savait. Il sentait qu'elle était directement impliqué dans le fait que l'argenté ait été poignardé. Aussi, il sentait qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus convaincant sur l'état de santé de l'archer.

Il se rappela alors de la peur de la perte, de son ressenti à l'accident de Corrin et Silas, du déchirement de leur dispute. Les émotions affluèrent. Ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement.

Leo perdait totalement ses moyens il ne jouait plus, oh non. Mais la meilleure méthode pour convaincre n'est-elle pas d'être un minimum sincère ?

À travers son lien, il sentait l'inquiétude de Takumi, directement relié à ses émotions. Il l'encourageait. Et cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

En voyant son état, Seira s'affaissa. Elle savait que sur le plan des sentiments, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner face à eux deux mais persistait.

 _ **Je la déteste.**_

\- Je crois bien...que c'est dans ce parc qu'il a été poignardé...

\- C-Comment...enfin...Pourquoi le penses-tu ?

Le visage du blond était entre ses mains pour essuyer les éventuelles larmes qui coulaient. Heureusement, cela cacha le sourire méprisant qui apparut à cet instant précis. Elle se trahissait elle-même.

Un « Comment le sais-tu ? » avait failli sortir et aurait signer la fin totale. Elle était bien au courant de ce qui s'était passé comme il l'avait deviné.

 _ **Elle me répugne vraiment.**_

\- Mon frère l'a trouvé.

\- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas lui qui-

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Encore une fois, elle avait cherché à insuffler du doute, oubliant même qu'il n'était nullement question de l'alliance.

 _ **Je la hais plus que tout.**_

Leo releva le visage de ses mains, perdant un peu son rôle de vue. Il était bientôt temps de lever le rideau après tout. Il réussit à stopper l'afflux de sentiments et se permit d'afficher un rictus de dégoût.

Seira fut surprise à ce moment. Sûrement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à qu'il affiche cet expression envers elle.

\- Tu vois, ce qui est drôle avec toi, c'est qu'à force d'avoir été influencée par tes parents et avoir été entraînée dans cet affaire, tu finis par ne plus distinguer à qui tu parles. Ou peut-être est-ce plutôt à force de mentir ? Je me tasse, je ne sais plus vraiment. Et toi, Takumi ?

Le-dit apparut aussitôt derrière l'héritière et rejoignit le blond, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il avait évidemment assisté à toute la conversation, du début à la fin.

\- T-Tu...Toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, je passais par là. Tu sais, je suis sorti de l'hôpital et tout. Il faudrait peut-être demander à ton employé de poignarder plus profond la prochaine fois.

\- C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai rien fait. Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

À cet instant précis, Takumi eut un sourire plus dangereux. Il s'empara du poignet de la fille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire à part pousser un petit cri de surprise et versa un peu d'alcool sur le nom « Leo ».

Dès lors, l'écriture se modifia jusqu'à devenir un tout autre. Satisfait, l'argenté la laissa retomber à terre, anéantie.

\- Oh non. Je n'ai pas de preuve. Reprit-il d'un ton doucereux. J'éclaircis juste des choses. Notamment le fait que Leo m'appartient.

Il se retourna alors vers le blond qui, sur le coup, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Se justifia-t-il en tournant la tête, gêné.

Avec un autre sourire toujours aussi méprisant, l'archer se retourna cette fois vers Seira qu'il n'avait pas oubliée. Sa réaction à elle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se releva, furibonde, tout air...mignon ?...ou quelque soit d'autre remplacé par une rage pure et sourde.

\- On n'en restera pas là ! Ma famille va vous écraser et Leo sera à moi ! Avec Anankos, on est bien plus puissant ! Vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de vous plier à notre force !

\- Anankos ? Oh la la, je suis effrayé.

Si elle fut déstabilisée par la réaction de Takumi ? Bien sûr. Il aurait pu lui rire au nez tellement il s'en fichait bien de son intimidation.

 _Elle n'est pas encore au courant._

\- Tu sais...à l'heure qu'il est, tu n'as plus rien. Ryoma et Xander vont s'occuper de ta famille et d'Anankos, à nouveau.

\- Non...Non...NON ! C'est impossible. Impossible.

Et elle se mit à éclater de rire. Sur le coup, l'argenté comme le blond furent déroutés. Okay, le coup de la folie, ils ne l'avaient pas non plus prévu. Ils se regardèrent tandis qu'elle poursuivait son esclaffement sinistre.

\- Vous pensez ainsi mais vous ne pouvez pas. Rien ne peut briser Anankos. Et ensemble, nous sommes invincibles. Vous ne l'atteindrez jamais. Il survivra toujours quelque part, en quelqu'un !

Takumi interrompit son discours par un bâillement particulièrement bruyant. Il la jaugea du regard, assez pour qu'elle baisse les yeux.

\- Même si son marché est ruiné ? Même si ils n'ont plus rien du tout ? Crois-tu que l'Alliance fait les choses à moitié ?

Ses paroles étaient dures et intransigeantes, elles ne laissaient place au doute. Et il avait sûrement raison. Comment repartir de rien ?

Seira devait bien s'en rendre compte au fond d'elle-même puisque son sourire s'effaça. Son corps se mit à trembloter.

\- Si je ne peux faire revenir Leo de son gré, alors ce sera de force. Murmura-t-elle.

D'abord, Takumi se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Ensuite, il écarquilla les yeux au vu d'une lueur s'échappant de sa veste alors qu'elle brandissait fièrement son arme. Un taser.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un flingue et ils étaient tous les deux plus forts qu'elle mais à une seule erreur, ils étaient bons pour une électrocution.

Elle approchait, plus folle que menaçante, et ils reculaient. Chacun sentait la panique de l'autre, que faire ?

Leo estimait les possibles issues à savoir les épais buissons derrière eux couverts de ronces ou le parc accessible après avoir passé Seira.

Aucune des deux ne semblait possible.

Acculés, il tendit sa main vers le buisson avant de la retirer précipitamment, des épines déjà enfoncés dans sa paume. Résolu, il fit face à Seira.

\- Entendu, ne fais pas de mal à Takumi. Je viendrais.

\- Bien ! Tu te montres raisonnable. Que ça me dégoûte, autant d'amour et non pour moi ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier, hein ? Et tant qu'il existera, tu pourras retourner vers lui, toujours.

Elle brandit son taser droit sur le-dit avant de se jeter sur lui.

Leo vit la scène.

Son bras se tendit pour la retenir.

Trop tard.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Une main, à cet instant, ôta l'arme des mains de la jeune fille. Et derrière elle, l'argenté vit avec soulagement deux personnes qu'il pensait être à l'hôpital.

\- Hey toi, ne penses-tu pas que tu es un peu jeune pour avoir un taser ?

\- Non, c'est ces enfants de riches, Silas, ils sont mal éduqués !

Corrin et Silas, en pleines formes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il semblait. Si Corrin avait pu quitter l'hôpital déjà, cela était dû au fait que ses blessures soient un peu plus légères, quant à Silas, il avait obtenu une permission.

Tout était selon le plan.

Seira blêmit face aux deux et ne se débattit même pas lorsque des menottes lui furent mise. Dans un étrange mutisme, elle ne réagit pas plus.

On aurait dit une poupée brisée. Plus aucun mouvement ou parole autre de ce qu'on ne l'obligeait à faire n'était fait.

Pourtant, au dernier moment, avant de monter dans la voiture de police, elle se retourna vers les quatre, avec un regard ni de haine, ni de jalousie ou de quelconque folie, non, juste une expression triste, résignée.

\- Anankos ne peut pas tomber.

Leo et Takumi se regardèrent, surpris. Encore le même refrain, aucune menace. C'était étrange qu'elle insiste autant.

Elle murmura une dernière phrase avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, malheureusement trop loin, sur le moment, ils ne purent comprendre l'entièreté.

\- Parce que i.e..p...v...

Disparue, définitivement, ils étaient tranquilles.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser, enfin libérés de toute cette affaire. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

Et ce fut dans ce parc, mains l'une dans l'autre, qu'ils se firent une promesse.

Peu importe le temps qu'ils vivront, ce qu'ils traverseront, ils resteront ensemble.

C'était tout et peu importe combien c'était cliché, c'était eux contre le reste du monde de toute façon.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bon je sais qu'au niveau du retard, je suis impardonnable. Le comble c'était que j'avais prévu de poster un jour où en fait j'avais encore compétition et j'ai enchaîné trois week-ends de suite avant les vacances et de pouvoir ré accéder à mon ordinateur, les fêtes n'aidant pas... Bref, voilà la conclusion tellement attendue ! (C'est le cas de le dire du coup x'D) Je ferais sûrement une épilogue, pour bien finir et tout ça aura peut-être une deuxième saison, dépendant des retours.

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	15. Epilogue

Clamiroyal : Déjà, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé cette fic au point de la lire quatre fois ! *-* Ensuite, oui, c'était la fin, ;( je suis contente d'avoir minimisé ton attente alors. Cela ne t'a pas pris longtemps de trouver ! XD En tout cas, peut-être y trouveras-tu plus de sens ici. Mais bon, je vais faire une saison deux alors profite un peu de ce...''trailer'' ? Contente que ça t'ait autant plu, bonne lecture, et j'espère te voir sur la saison 2 aussi !~

* * *

Épilogue : Fin du fantôme

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient. Je ne possède pas non plus les paroles de cette chanson qui sont de *snif* Omegata (Ghost Rules)**

* * *

(Se dresse dans le cadre où Seira est arrêtée. En voyant Corrin, Silas, Leo, Takumi, ainsi que leurs quatre amis qui les ont rejoint entre temps, elle fait le bilan de sa vie.)

 **Désirant combler le vide de mon âme**

Je savais très bien que ce que je faisais était mal. Ce n'était que le caprice d'une enfant pourrie gâtée.

Je n'étais rien, juste risible.

Une poupée. Une folle.

 **J'ai découvert un double différent de moi**

L'entreprise de mes parents étaient au bord du gouffre, il n'y avait plus rien ni personne pour la sauver, c'était juste...fini. Et pourtant ils s'acharnaient. Enfin, surtout mon père.

Quand il est rentré ce soir-là, je savais que quelque chose était arrivé.

 **Je continue à marcher malgré les larmes**

\- Nous allons pouvoir repartir ! S'était-il écrié, fou de joie. Je viens d'avoir une proposition.

 **Mais là**

 **Mais la nuit me rend maladroite**

En fouillant les papiers, je sus que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

 **Aime ce moi qui a manqué tant de choses**

 _Anankos va nous ruiner, papa !_

 **Après tout j'ai été guidée par mon ego**

Je n'ai jamais pu le dire. Ce que je pensais, ce que je voulais. Et il semblait si heureux, ni maman ni moi n'avions le cœur à modifier ces plans.

 **Sauras-tu voir plus loin que ce que tu perçois ?**

Pour moi, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à d'autre associations, à n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait jamais dû aller les voir eux.

 **Un clown toxique et minable**

Cette soirée fut la plus joyeuse de toutes ces dernières années, elle se grava dans ma mémoire, et je savais que je voulais tout faire pour protéger ça.

 **Mayday**

 **Si tu comprends que c'est moi**

Mes jours étaient ternes et ennuyeux puisque personne ne me comprenait. Les ''amis'' avec qui je traînais étaient hypocrites. Ils étaient là seulement parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais la fille du PDG d'une entreprise.

 **Je t'en supplie ne me prends pas dans tes bras**

Son nom ? Peu importait. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de savoir c'était que j'étais riche. Il aurait suffit que je m'effondre pour qu'ils me laissent seule. Ils voulaient de l'influence, de la puissance à travers ce lycée, je leur en ai donné.

 **Mayday**

 **Si tu comprends que c'est moi**

Je n'avais rien. Que des regrets. Une seule fois, je l'avais croisé. Un sourire d'ange et un humour qui m'avait aidée. Il ne m'avait plus jamais souri comme ça à nouveau, c'était mieux ainsi.

 **Voudras-tu bien me sourire encore une fois ?**

Mon rôle se mit vite en place. Je devenais ''cette'' fille. Riche, égoïste, populaire, une vrai pute. Je détestais ça. Mais j'étais en train de devenir quelqu'un. J'avais quelque chose.

 **Mayday**

 **Si tu veux la vérité**

La vraie moi...restait à jamais cachée. C'était bien mieux ainsi. J'étais ''Seira'' mais ne l'étais plus vraiment.

 **Alors n'hésite pas à me corriger**

La folie me parcourant devait bien avoir une base. Je jetais mon dévolu sur ce garçon, Leo. L'amour, je n'en ressentais pas vraiment ou en tout cas, pas envers lui. Le seul qui m'intéressait ne m'avait vue qu'à travers les déboires de mon jeu.

 **Mayday**

 **Juge mes atrocités**

Et voilà, c'était la fin. De derrière eux, il y avait finalement leurs amis : Odin, Niles, Oboro et Hinata. Le seul que je n'aurais pas aimé voir ? ….Ouais.

 **Moi qui ai agit en enfant pourri gâté**

Il est tellement facile de prendre le rôle de méchante. Ma famille tombe, je tombe avec elle. Unis les uns aux autres, comme toujours. Cela n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

 **Mayday**

 **Ce monde court à sa perte**

Pourtant...cela devient plus dur à la fin. Ils sont heureux, ils sont ensemble. Je suis contente de ne pas les avoir atteints. Le voulais-je ? Non.

 **Alors révèle enfin la laideur de mon être**

 _Anankos nous a ruiné, papa._

 **Mayday**

 **Danseras-tu avec moi ?**

Mes suppositions étaient exactes, j'avais raison. Je n'avais rien dit. J'étais fautive de toute manière et notre entreprise allait sombrer. Anankos non.

 **Tout en sachant que je n'ai jamais été là ?**

Ils n'étaient pas au courant. Personne ne l'était. Je laissais mon masque se briser au sol, je n'en avais plus besoin. Malgré tout, je laissais tomber celle que j'étais devenue, il fallait juste que je leur dise. Ils devaient savoir... !

 **Say no~  
Car je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un fantôme**

\- Anankos ne peut tomber...

 **Say no~  
Une coquille vide faite de mensonge**

Je croisais _son_ regard, la boule dans ma gorge ne fit que se renforcer. J'essayais de leur crier aussi fort que possible.

 **Say no~**

 **Car je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un fantôme**

\- Parce qu'il est parmi vous !

 **Say no~  
Car je ne suis rien, fausse jusqu'aux os**

Plus rien n'existait de moi. C'était définitivement fini. Seira...n'était plus là.

Au revoir.

Et on me repoussa dans la voiture, avaient-ils compris ? Je ne pouvais le savoir, je n'avais aucun moyen. J'espérais...que mon message les avait atteint.

 **Mentant pour n'importe quoi**

Aujourd'hui, après une semaine, je sortais. Il y avait un tout à reconstruire, de nouvelles choses à faire, j'étais bloquée dans cette ville. Je n'avais plus rien à part des restes de mes mensonges.

 **Je ne peux revenir sur mes pas**

Je ne cherchais pas le pardon, je ne le mériterais pas. J'avais joué avec le feu et m'étais brûlée. Il me restait encore une maison, de l'argent, rien n'était totalement perdu. Mais une famille ? Un entourage ?

 **Mon crime est impardonnable**

Anankos avait coupé le dernier fil qui maintenait ma famille et cette fois, j'allais réellement les faire tomber en commençant par les traîtres. Qu'avais-je ? Plus rien du tout à nouveau, j'étais libre de tous mes choix. D'aimer, parce que je savais bien quel prénom était sur mon bras.

 **La pitié dorénavant refusée.**

À présent, il était temps de revivre, d'être à nouveau moi-même. Peut-être cette fois, pourrais-je être du côté des ''gentils'' ? Je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre, je voulais seulement les aider. Si j'avais toujours vécu en fantôme, avec une existence faussée, aujourd'hui, un nouveau départ m'était accordé.

En ce 29 janvier, je prenais une grande respiration, le rôle enfin fini.

Seira mourrait.

Et je renaissais.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Désolée, je voulais réellement poster dimanche mais j'ai...oublié. J'ai une trèèèèèèèès bonne excuse cette fois, j'étais prise dans les révisions du brevet blanc ! Bref, bref.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce genre de prologue que vous attendiez et pourtant, je me suis sentie si inspirée avec cette idée de varier le PDV...Que pensez-vous de cette base pour partir sur une suite ? Bien entendu, on gardera les mêmes couples avec des embrouilles et du doute en plus avec cette fois Seira du côté des gentils avec des traîtres ajoutés à l'histoire et Anankos plus présent que jamais !

* * *

Petit bonus écrit à la dernière minute :

* * *

\- Si ils pensaient l'avoir fait chuter, ils étaient loin de la vérité. S'en amusa une jeune fille à la longue queue de cheval.

\- ...

\- Quoi ? Cela ne te plaît pas ? Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous leur sommes redevable, ne l'oublie pas surtout-

\- J'aimerai mieux ne pas avoir à lui faire ça, à leur faire ça. À vrai dire, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ. L'interrompit son interlocuteur d'à peu près le même âge d'un ton grave.

\- Tu t'es pris au jeu ? Ah ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Sache que je ne te laisserai pas interférer, même au prix de ta vie.

Elle le fixa d'un regard glacial, la main sous sa jupe posée sur, il le savait, son couteau favori rangé dans son étui. Il eut quelques frissons. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insensible ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air blasé mais intérieurement, il en avait assez.

Tout au long de sa carrière, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords, mais maintenant si. Était-ce lui qui était devenu plus sensible ?

D'un réflexe nerveux, il toucha son bras. Un bandage le recouvrait mais la marque continuait de brûler toujours plus sa peau. Il valait mieux qu'Anankos ne le sache jamais.

Encore une fois, il allait devoir jouer. Un pion d'échec. Exécuter les ordres.

 _Je suis désolé..._ murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Donc, la saison deux est ouverte et annoncée ! Je me laisse encore une semaine pour écrire le premier chapitre, il ne devrait pas arriver ce dimanche mais celui d'après (à part si j'ai un soudain élan d'inspiration, ce qui peut toujours arriver).

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


End file.
